Playing Happy Families
by LyndaM
Summary: Draco has been raising his daughter on his own for the past ten years. What happens on the night of his ten year reunion to change everything?
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters related to Harry Potter. Any characters that you do not recognize are from my own head. And as for the plot well that is probably not mine either it has probably be done thousands of times before.

**SUMMARY:** Set ten years after Hogwart's, Draco has been raising his daughter on his own, and never known who her Mother was, what happens when Draco finally learns the truth. Will it be Happily Ever After for the family or will the truth be to hard for him to handle.

_**PLAYING HAPPY FAMILIES**_

Draco Malfoy sat at his Mahogany desk with a letter in his hands; the letter was brown with age and had crease marks along it as if it had been unfolded and read thousands of times. It indeed had been read many times, each time Draco read it, he tried to think of who would leave this letter for him with the most precious gift anyone could ever give him, his baby girl, although she was not a baby anymore she was ten and had started her first year at Hogwart's this year, the same year that Draco had his ten year reunion, making the mystery of the identity of Lilijana's mother even more complicated. Draco sighed and re-read the letter again:

_Draco,_

_This is your daughter, Lilijana. I cannot tell you why I have decided to leave her with you, only that I cannot afford to be a single Mother and although it pains me to leave her with you, I know you will do your best to raise her as well as you can. My only wish, is that on the night of ten year reunion you will meet me under the weeping willow next to the lake at eleven o'clock. On that night, I will tell you everything that I know you will want to know. _

_I ask you Draco, to take care of our daughter as you took care of me. Know that I will always love you and that the day we are reunited will be the day that I have waited for my entire life. _

There was no signature just that note, Draco unrolled a piece of parchment where he had written a list of girls with whom he had slept with in his sixth/seventh yearAll of the names he had written had reasons why they could or couldn't be Lilijana's mother,

Pansy Parkinson - although a likely candidate, he had made sure to perform a contraceptive spell on her when she fell asleep.

Millicent Bullstrode – died shortly after there relationship,

Hermione Granger – Way to studious to carry a baby through her last year,

Lavender Brown – a dud in bed and couldn't make him orgasm.

The list went on; Draco was roused from his thoughts when he heard the sound of his daughter thundering up the stairs, she had come home for Christmas,

"Daddy!" she yelled as she jumped into his arms,

"Lily, oh my beautiful Princess" Draco hugged her tightly, "Let me look at you" Lilijana hopped off the chair and stood back, "No, this isn't my daughter, my daughter is a lot smaller than you" he joked,

"Oh Dad, your so lame" Lilijana laughed.

"Did you learn loads at school?"

"I love Transfiguration, Professor Granger is so smart and she's a muggle, so she knows loads about muggle life"

"Granger? As in Hermione Granger?" Draco asked her, Lilijana nodded. "Interesting"

"She told me she went to school with you" Lilijana continued gushing about her Professor. Soon it was dinner time, the two made their way down to the dining room and sat down to eat.

"Professor Granger says I am a lot like you, she says I will probably be the smartest witch in our class. She also said you were the smartest wizard in your class and that you were Head boy, I want to be Head Girl, but there is this other girl in my class, her name is Molly Potter she has the huge bush of red hair and she's really smart but I don't like her" Lilijana said, she had barely taken a breath since she had started telling Draco of her first year at school,

"Did you say Potter?" Draco asked,

"Yeah, she's really annoying, and she's always getting into trouble, especially with Professor Granger, she's a Gryffindor too, I'm so glad I was put in Slytherin" Draco let his thoughts wander as his daughter talked, 'So Potty and the little weasel and reproduced, what was interesting though was that Granger did not like the spawn of her once best friend. His reunion would be, at the very least, interesting. It was getting close to seven o'clock when Draco tucked his daughter into bed and kissed her forehead,

"Sweet Dreams, Princess" he said, he left the room and turned off the light. He entered his study and sat down at the desk again, he opened the draw and pulled out the letter again, but this time he did not open it he placed it in front of him with a bottle of scotch and a glass. He poured himself a glass and sat there thinking about his daughter. She had long, curly blonde hair, the same color as his, her eyes were a dark chocolate brown, the kind he had seen before but he could not place them. She was about four foot with a creamy complexion. To him, she was perfection, he remembered clearly the day he had found her at his doorstep:

_It was a bright and clear morning, Draco was going into Diagon alley to purchase a few things for his new home, he dressed quickly and gulped down a cup of coffee. He checked that he had his wallet and picked up his traveling cloak. He was about to leave when he heard a voice from his living room, sighing he entered his living room to see his Mother's head in the fire place. _

"_Hello Mother" he said,_

"_Oh Darling, I'm so glad you're home. I just wanted to invite you to dinner tonight" _

"_Sure Mum, what time?" _

"_Around about seven, see you then darling" with a pop she was gone. Draco sighed again and opened the door. He jumped back in surprise when he saw a basket with a baby inside it, sound asleep. He looked around trying to see if there was anyone around, but there wasn't he picked up the basket and took the bundle inside. He read the note, _

"_Mine?" he whispered, trying not to wake the baby, "No way, she can't be" he stood and picked up the basket, with a small pop he disapparated from his kitchen and reappeared in the lobby of a hospital, _

"_Draco, what a pleasant surprise" the receptionist cooed at him, _

"_I have no time to talk, Luna, I need to see Blaise" he walked into his best friends office and sat down,_

"_Draco, what do I owe the pleasure?" Blaise asked coming in through another door, _

"_Some mad person has left this child on my doorstep, they reckon she is mine!" he said, _

"_Yours, the preposterous" Blaise laughed, _

"_I need to you to perform a DNA spell, just to prove this person wrong." Blaise nodded, he picked up his wand and held it over the baby, he muttered a spell and a thin strand of red light came from the baby, next he held his wand over Draco, the same thin red line appeared from him, Draco sat back and watched as the two cords wound themselves together. _

"_There a match, she is yours" Blaise confirmed, Draco hung his head, _

"_I can't raise a baby" he whispered, with that, he stood picked up the little girl and apparated back to his home._

Eleven years had passed since that day, and he had found that he could indeed raise a baby, his mother had been so supportive, looking after Lily anytime she could, Draco guessed she was trying to make up for all the time she had missed raising Draco. Next week was Lilijana's birthday, he would meet her Mother and he would get answers. But at the moment, it was Christmas Eve and he had to put Lily's presents out under the tree, he only hoped she liked what he had got her.

**So there it is guys, the first chapter of my first ever Harry Potter Fan fic, please be nice as I am new to all this. Please Read and Review it would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Christmas Day

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters related to Harry Potter. Any characters that you do not recognize are from my own head. And as for the plot well that is probably not mine either it has probably be done thousands of times before.

**SUMMARY:** Set ten years after Hogwart's, Draco has been raising his daughter on his own, and never known who her Mother was, what happens when Draco finally learns the truth. Will it be Happily Ever After for the family or will the truth be to hard for him to handle.

_**PLAYING HAPPY FAMILIES**_

_**Chapter Two**_

Draco woke early the next morning, he made his way downstairs and started cooking breakfast. A few minutes later Lilijana came downstairs.

"Marry Christmas, Daddy" she said, hugging him,

"Merry Christmas, Princess" he replied, Lilijana turned to the Christmas tree and started unwrapping her presents.

"I love all of my presents, especially the broom, do you think Headmistress McGonagall will let me have it at school?"

"Maybe next year" Draco replied, Lilijana raced outside and mounted her broom,

"Watch me Daddy" she yelled, Draco watched her fly.

After they ate Christmas dinner, Lily and Draco sat in the living room, Lily was playing with her new toys and Draco was just staring into the fire thinking about what would happen at the reunion, would he want someone else in Lily's life? The reunion was scheduled for the twenty-ninth of December, the same day as Lily's birthday, or what he thought was Lily's birthday, there had been no Birth Certificate in the Hall of Records at the ministry, so he had named that day her birthday, the day he had found her on his door step.

"Daddy?" Lily asked, Draco looked up into her dark brown eyes,

"Yes, Princess?" he asked,

"Tell me about Mummy?" she asked, Draco bit his lip, he had been waiting for this day, the day when he would have to tell her that he did not know who her Mother was, for the past ten years he had been telling her different stories about why her mother was not around, but today, was the day he would have to tell her the truth. He sighed again and picked her up,

"Well, munchkin, Daddy has a confession" he started, "You remember when I told you that Mummy moved to Australia?" Lily nodded, "That is not exactly true."

"What do you mean Daddy? You didn't lie did you?" she asked, her eyes wide,

"I'm sorry munchkin, I wanted to tell you when you were old enough to understand"

"I'm old enough now, I'm ten, I'll be eleven next week"

"I know sweetie, your Mum, as far as I know is still in London, but I do not know who she is. You see when you were born, Mummy left you on my doorstep to take care of you, she did not tell me who she was and I have raised you ever since" Draco explained,

"So, So I'm not yours?" Lily was close to tears,

"Of course you are mine, I took you to Uncle Blaise for a DNA spell and that confirmed that you are indeed my daughter, we just cannot tell who your Mummy is" Draco rushed the tears from Lily's cheeks.

"So Mummy doesn't love me?" Lily whispered,

"I'm sure Mummy loves you baby, she just couldn't take care of you, we were both young, she obviously thought you were better off with me" Draco hugged the little girl close to him. "Alright poppet, I think it is time for bed, you know what next week is right?" he asked

"My birthday!" she yelled, Draco smiled,

"That's right, and what are you doing for your birthday?"

"Visiting Nanny!" Draco nodded,

"That's right, now get some sleep." He tucked her in and turned off the light, returning to the living room to tidy up, a few moments later he heard a tapping on the window, Draco looked up and saw a black owl desperately trying to get in, he opened the window and the owl dropped an envelope in front of him before taking off out the window again. Draco picked it up and looked at the Handwriting, he turned it over and saw the Hogwart's Crest,

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_As you would already know, your ten year reunion is next week, as you were Head Boy of your year, we ask that you arrive one day early with the Head Girl. As you will be early you will stay in your old dormitory and are free to visit Hogsmeade until the time of the reunion which is at 7pm sharp. I cannot tell you in this letter the need for you to be here one day early until the day of your arrival. Please find a list of suitable dress for the reunion, please remember that it is a masked ball._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Hermione J Granger_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Draco scanned the list of suitable attire,

_Dress Robes (Black)_

_Muggle Suit (Black)_

_Costume of your choice._

"Great" Draco muttered, "Now I have to ask Mother, to take Lily one day early"

"What's that dear?" a voice behind him asked, Draco jumped,

"Mother, you scared me to death" Draco exclaimed,

"sorry dear, now about me taking Lily a day earlier, I do not mind taking her, you know that" Narcissa said,

"Mum, can I tell you something?" Draco asked sitting in his leather recliner, Narcissa nodded and sat on the lounge,

"Of course, darling" she replied,

"On the night of the reunion, Lily's mum has asked to meet me, I'm finally going to know who the mother of my child is" he started

"That's wonderful, I'm sure you have been dying to know who her mum is, I know Lily is" Narcissa replied,

"I know Mum, but I'm just not sure that I want anyone else in our lives, I mean she's grown up this far with out her Mum and I think I have done a damn good job"

"you have, Draco, but Lily needs her Mum, there are only so many things I can do, I am not as young as I once was, and I know as a female myself that when the time comes Lily would much rather have a mother to tell about boyfriends then tell her over protective Father" Narcissa said, Draco studied his hands,

"I can't even begin to guess who her mother is" Draco admitted,

"Now, darling, I want to run an idea by you, you have been so stressed lately what with the family business and Lily, so I took the liberty of booking a holiday for you in the New Year"

"What? I can't go on Holiday's, I have the reunion on Monday, I'm leaving for Hogwart's on Sunday. It's far to much time off from the business"

"Oh tish tosh" Narcissa said, "I am more than capable of running the business"

"What about Lily?"

"She can stay with me, I'm sure Minnie wouldn't mind playing with her for a few hours" Draco sighed feeling defeated,

"Fime, where am I going?" he asked,

"Australia" she said simply.

"Good night, Mother" Draco said standing, he walked slowly up to his room and got ready for bed. His mind full of ideas on who Lily's mother was.

**There you go, the second chapter is up. Probably not very good but I am working on it so just bear with me. **

**Baby - Tinkerbelle**


	3. I love you

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters related to Harry Potter. Any characters that you do not recognize are from my own head. And as for the plot well that is probably not mine either it has probably be done thousands of times before.

**SUMMARY:** Set ten years after Hogwart's, Draco has been raising his daughter on his own, and never known who her Mother was, what happens when Draco finally learns the truth. Will it be Happily Ever After for the family or will the truth be too hard for him to handle.

_**PLAYING HAPPY FAMILIES**_

_**Chapter Three**_

The day of his departure for Hogwart's arrived sooner than Draco would have liked. He spent the whole day celebrating Lily's birthday with her, then at five o'clock Narcissa came to pick her up and take her back to the manor, Draco walked upstairs and sat at his desk with his feet up, he opened the draw and pulled out the letter. Tonight was the night, the night he had been waiting for, for ten years. Draco unfolded the letter again; it had not changed there were no hidden clues as to her identity. An hour later Draco thought it was time that he left for Hogwart's, he was still curious to know why he had been summoned a day earlier, he slipped the letter into the breast pocket of his jacket. He picked up his over night bag and apparated to Hogsmeade. He walked slowly through the old town, reminiscing about his days as a teenager, coming on dates during permitted visits, he had fallen in love inside Madam Pudifoot's tea shop, buying tricks at Zonko's which had now changed owners and was a franchise of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He finally reached the huge gates of Hogwart's, where a tall man was waiting,

"You must be Master Malfoy" he said, "I am Professor Puttyroot" he offered Draco his hand and Draco took it,

"Draco, you may call me Draco" he replied, "What do you teach?" he asked,

"Potions" he replied, "You must be Lily's father?" Draco nodded as the two men walked up to the castle. "Lily has told me you are an accomplished Potion maker"

"Yes, I own an Apothecary in Diagon Alley"

"Not, The Apothecary?" he asked, Draco nodded, Puttyroot looked highly impressed. They had reached the main doors by now, the doors opened and they entered,

"Draco?" a female voice asked behind him, Draco turned to see Hermione standing at the foot of the stairs that led to his old common room.

"Hermione!" he said, he rushed to her and enveloped her in a hug. "It's been to long"

"I'm glad you came, McGonagall wanted you here so she can brief you on what will happen at the reunion, and tell you what is expected of us"

"Oh, I thought you just wanted me here early" he joked, Hermione blushed. They walked towards the Great Hall together,

"So tell me, what have you been doing, your beautiful daughter said you owned The Apothecary, which I happen to know is the largest Apothecary chain in all of London"

"Well, yes I have managed to build my business form nothing into the most sort after store in London" Draco replied,

"Wow, I'm impressed Draco" Hermione complemented him; it was Draco's turn to blush. They entered the hall and met McGonagall at the staff table,

"Mr. Malfoy, I can't tell you how pleased I am to see you again" she said,

"Like wise Professor McGonagall"

"Oh Draco, please call me Minerva, we are all adults now"

"How is Lily, Draco?" Hermione asked,

"She is fantastic, she can't wait to come back here, and apparently Transfiguration is her favorite subject"

"Yes, she is very talented"

"If I recall, Draco, Transfiguration was not your strongest subject" McGonagall said, "She must have gotten the talent from her mother" Draco studied his plate

"We do not know who her mother is" Draco mumbled,

"Oh how terrible" McGonagall gasped, "Did she pass away?"

"No, Lily was left on my doorstep, with nothing but a note." Draco explained,

"What kind of a mother would do that to her child?" McGonagall said,

"Maybe, she knew that there was no way she could raise a baby on her own" Hermione said,

"Yes, but to not even tell Draco who she is"

"I don't mean any offence Draco, but maybe she knew that he would never accept her, his family would never accept her" Draco studied Hermione carefully, she was close to tears.

"If he loved her, he would have accepted her" McGonagall said, Hermione stood,

"Excuse me" she said, before dashing from the room, "Hermione has been very stressed recently" Draco nodded,

"So, Hermione said that you wanted to brief me on what we will be doing tomorrow" he commented,

"Yes, the Head Boy and Girl are expected to make a speech at the start of the reunion. They are also to share the first dance of the night" Draco nodded,

"I can handle that, now if you excuse me, I would like to retire for the night" Draco stood and made his way out of the Great Hall up to his Dormitory, when he realized he didn't know the password, he sat on the steps hoping that Hermione had not gone to bed yet.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione came up the stairs; she looked as though she had been crying.

"Reunion" she said, Draco got up and followed her into their old common room.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" he asked, she nodded and sat in front of the fireplace. He sat in an arm chair and studied her; "My daughter informs me that you do not like the child of your once best friends" Hermione looked up at him, he grinned, "Care to tell me why?" Hermione smiled,

"Do you remember when we started being friends, how Harry and Ron started threatening you and saying that you were using me?" she asked, Draco nodded,

"You were the only one who forgave me for what I did" he whispered,

"Well they both went on day and night about how you hadn't changed and I was to caught up with your charms to notice" she continued, "Well after a few years, even after we left Hogwart's and they found out that we had a relationship they never spoke to me again, I occasionally got a phone call from Ginny but in the end we never spoke again"

"I'm sorry if I was the cause" he whispered, Hermione shook her head,

"It's in the past" she said touching his arm, "You showed me Draco that you had changed, I believed you and you were true to your word, you never once let me believe anything but the truth"

"So why did you break up with me?" he asked, he had been wanting to know the answer for ten years, he had loved her unconditionally, he thought she had loved him;

"I was scared; I had never had a real relationship like I had with you" she started, "I thought you would be better off with out me"

"I wanted to marry you, start a family with you, not be a single father, I don't even know who Lily's mother is, deep inside although I know it can't be true, I wish it were you" he said taking her hand, Hermione didn't reply, Draco leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"Draco, we shouldn't be doing this" she whispered, Draco pulled away,

"Why not?" he asked, "I love you, Hermione I always have"

"I love you too, but what about Lily?"

"Lily needs a mother, and even if you are not her biological Mum, I know you will be a great influence on her" Hermione closed her eyes, tears glistened in the corners,

"I'm sorry, I cannot do this" she stood and went into her room. Draco leaned back into his arm chair and stared at the dancing flames. Finally he decided to go to bed.

The next morning, Draco awoke early and got up; he decided to go for a run around the lake. He dressed in his track pants and a singlet and went outside, he jogged for nearly two hours around the lake, finally stopping underneath the weeping willow, checking his watch he realized that in twelve hours, he would finally meet Lily's mother. Draco sat underneath the tree for hours just thinking about his years at Hogwart's, his return and how Hermione had been the only one to forgive him for his part in Dumbledore's death;

_Draco entered the Great Hall, after the last year, he did not think he would ever return to this school, but he needed closure. He had received his letter with the list of books and informing him that he had been made Head Boy as he usually did. He knew that by returning he ran the risk of being killed by Potter but he needed to make peace with himself. The hall became deathly quiet as he made his way to the staff table, eyes followed him and he could hear people whispering behind his back, but he paid them no heed. _

"_Headmistress, may I have a word with you and the Head Girl?" he asked, McGonagall nodded_

"_Please wait for me in my office, we shall join you soon" she said, "The password is Tabby Cat" Draco left the hall and made his way to her office. Once inside he realized that it had changed enormously compared to Dumbledore's office. It did not have quite as much stuff, but here and there he could see that it was McGonagall's office._

"_Mr. Malfoy" said a voice he recognized, Draco looked up into the eyes of his old Headmaster. "I am glad you saw the error in your ways and know that I do not think that you had any part in my death"_

"_I am sorry sir" Draco replied, "I came back to make peace with what happened, I just hope that the students here are more forgiving" Draco bowed his head, _

"_I have a feeling that someone will forgive you" Dumbledore replied. A few minutes later, McGonagall and Hermione entered the office. _

"_Mr. Malfoy, welcome back" McGonagall said, _

"_I asked to speak with you both, to tell you the truth about what happened that night" he started, _

"_I'm sorry, but I don't really think I need to be here" Hermione interrupted_

"_Yes, I need you to understand, if we are going to share a common room and Head Duties you need to hear this" Draco replied. Hermione sat back down "Last year, Voldemort gave me an assignment, I thought I could do it, but I was wrong, I was scared and I made a wrong decision" he started, "Dumbledore knew, he knew that I was not cut out to be a Death Eater, he offered me refuge a place to hide. At the time, I knew that it was probably the best thing I could do but I was to late, the other Death Eaters came" Draco paused, he knew he had to tell the truth or he would never receive their forgiveness, "Headmistress, I know that this is rather unorthodox, but may I have a glass of Veritaserum, for what I am about to tell you is the truth but I would rather take it so that you know that it is the entire truth" McGonagall nodded, she conjured a glass with the opaque liquid and Draco swallowed it, _

"_Go on, please Draco" she said, "Tell us why you are here"_

"_Voldemort has given me another assignment, I am to kill Harry Potter, but I cannot do it, I came here to let Voldemort think that I will do his bidding but I am really here to ask for your refuge, I cannot kill Harry Potter when he is the only one that will be able to stop the Dark Lord"_

"_Is there anything else we should know?" McGonagall asked, _

"_If you will let me, I swear allegiance to the Order, I will never return to Voldemort's side in return I would like you to grant me refuge and should the Death Eaters come, I ask that the Order defend me as much as you would defend anyone else in the Order or at the is school." McGonagall handed him the antidote for the serum, _

"_you did a brave thing tonight, Draco" she said, Draco could not smile, instead he let the tears fall down his cheeks, he had done it, looking up he saw Dumbledore smiling at him, _

"_I am very proud of you" he said, Draco stood, _

"_May I retire now?" McGonagall nodded and Hermione escorted him back to their rooms. _

Draco looked around, there seemed to be a few people milling about the grounds, he stood and went inside, he went up to his common room and got ready for the reunion.

**So there is Chapter Three, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Baby - Tinkerbelle**


	4. Happiness

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters related to Harry Potter. Any characters that you do not recognize are from my own head. And as for the plot well that is probably not mine either it has probably be done thousands of times before.

**I would just like to thank those who reviewed Cuteblndegoddess, Airlady, dracoshott28, Swimming-Gal, RememberMe2 and darkmoon-on-dragonwings. **

_**PLAYING HAPPY FAMILIES**_

At seven o'clock Draco entered the Great Hall, he looked around awed by the lavish decorations, the hall was hardly recognizable. It was clear the teachers had spent many hours decorating, the sky was clear with a few stars dotting it. The walls were made to look like something out of a fairytale, all around him witches and wizards of his year milled about in costumes and robes, he appeared to be the only one in a muggle suit, amongst the many faces he spotted Hermione chatting with the Patil twins, he also spotted a mop of bright red hair, indicating that Ron had come. Draco made his way to a table at the back that was not occupied and sat down, he felt very uncomfortable being there and wished he could disappear. A few minutes later McGonagall stood up and the crowd became silent;

"Welcome past students, I am pleased to see so many familiar faces" she paused for a moment, 'I would like you all to give a warm welcome to your Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger" there was some scattered applause as Hermione and Draco took the stage.

"Welcome back students, it is my great pleasure to be one of your hosts tonight" she looked around, "I see so many faces that I used to call friends during my time here at Hogwart's but now I ask myself what happened? Why are there so many faces here that I no longer speak to" Hermione looked to Draco, "I know tonight for most of us, will be a night to rediscover old friendships and to form new ones." She sat down, Draco looked at her, then he stood,

"My dear classmates, I stand before you, a changed man, I left hogwart's ten years ago with ideas of how my life would be, I dreamt that I would be married by now, I am not' there was a few giggles from the crowd, "When I accepted the Head Boy position here, I had hoped that many of you would here my story, know what I did to receive the teachers forgiveness and in turn forgive me" he paused, "That did not happen, as it stands one student in this room, took the time to hear my side of the story and she forgave me and to her I will be eternally grateful" he stepped off the stage and made his way out of the Hall and into the cool night air, Draco made his way towards the weeping willow, he sat underneath it and thought about his years at Hogwart's, making friends with Hermione and then falling in love with her, she had been his best friend here, he had been stupid in his younger years to think that she was less of a person than he was, he smiled softly to himself. Draco fumbled in his breast pocket for the letter, he had read it thousands of times he pretty much new it off by heart,

"Draco?" a soft voice asked, he looked up, Hermione stood a foot away from him, "We need to go back in and share the first dance" she finished, Draco stood,

"Hermione, please tell me you don't love me anymore, then I can move on" he begged her, Hermione hesitated,

"I do love you" she said, she moved closer to him, he saw the tears in her eyes, "There is so much I need to tell you"

"Tell me now, please" he took her in his arms, Hermione studied his shirt,

"I know who Lily's mother is" she whispered, Draco stared at her,

"Tell me it's you Hermione, please" he had wished so hard for it to be true, Draco looked down at the ground, when he looked up, Hermione had gone.

Draco re-entered the Great Hall, it was half past ten, he needed to get back out to the willow quickly, but first he needed to dance with Hermione as custom suggested,

"May I have this dance?" he asked her, she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. The swirled around the dance floor, not noticing the whispers around them, Draco stared into her eyes and she did not break eye contact,

"I have never stopped loving you, Draco" she whispered, he leant down and kissed her tenderly.

"Please, come back into my life" he begged her, Hermione smiled,

"Ok" she whispered, the music finished and Draco stopped moving, but never broke eye contact with her,

"You have no idea, how happy you have made me" she hugged her tightly, "Now if you will excuse me, I have some important business to attend, I shall see you tonight?" Hermione went to say something but he dashed from the room quickly. Draco sprinted all the way back to the weeping willow, he sat down again and waited. Whilst he waited, he thought about the first time he had ever kissed Hermione, even back then he knew it was true love;

_Draco and Hermione sat in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop silently, they had visited Hogsmeade on Valentine's day, it was also there first date;_

"_You know I never thought you would agree to go out with me" Draco admitted, Hermione smiled softly, _

"_I have fancied you for awhile" she said, "Since first year" she blushed a little_

"_Even after all the names I called you?" he asked, Hermione nodded, _

"_When I came to Hogwart's my head was filled with silly ideas of meeting the love of my life" she said, "the first time I saw you, I knew you were the one I wanted to have, one of the silly ideas I had in my head was that boys only be mean to the girls they like" she admitted, Draco smirked, _

'_You liked me way back then?" he asked, Hermione nodded, "Wow" was all he could say, Hermione put her tea cup down,_

"_Shall we head back?" she asked, Draco nodded, he did not want this perfect day to end, they walked slowly back to the castle, Draco reached out and took her hand, he gave it a squeeze and she smiled, _

"_Hermione, please tell me if this is going to fast but may I kiss you?" Draco asked, they stopped walking and Hermione bit her lip,_

"_I…I" she stuttered, "Oh this is embarrassing, I have never had a real kiss before" she whispered, Draco did not seem phased, he leaned forward and captured her lips with his, Hermione seemed hesitant at first but then she responded by kissing him back. When they finally broke apart, Draco couldn't wipe the silly grin off his face, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her back to the castle, he couldn't wait to kiss her again. _

Draco was shaken from his reverie by a soft voice, calling his name,

"Draco?" the voice asked, he looked up into those warm chocolate brown eyes, the same eyes his daughter has, he gasped,

"It's you!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

**Sorry to cut it short but hey it's worth it to find out who Lily's mum is. Now I have written Chapter Five, I hesitated about who I was going to make Lily's mum be, but I have finally settled on this person and I will update as soon as I get a few more reviews.**

**Love**

**Lynda**


	5. It's you

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters related to Harry Potter. Any characters that you do not recognize are from my own head. And as for the plot well that is probably not mine either it has probably be done thousands of times before.

_**PLAYING HAPPY FAMILIES**_

Draco stood up, he was completely speechless, the woman in front of him stepped into the moonlight, Draco felt like he had been hit with a stunning spell, his mouth hung open, his eyes wide,

"I'm sorry, Draco" she whispered, Draco finally found his voice,

"Oh Hermione" he said, he pulled her into a hug, "This is like a dream come true, how I wished it would be you!" he felt Hermione's body shaking,

"I didn't know how to tell you, I thought you would be so angry that it was me" Draco looked into her eyes, they were shining with tears, as were his,

"I could never be angry with you" he whispered, he brushed the tears away with his thumb, "Lily will be so happy"

"Draco, how are we going to tell her?" Hermione asked,

"Come back with me, we'll tell her together" Draco said,

"What about your family? Draco I'm a muggle-born, a Mudblood" she whispered,

"You are nothing of the sort!" Draco said, "My family, I know you remember my father being strict with me when we were younger, but he has accepted that I am a man and I make my own choices"

"I still don't think they will approve" Hermione said, Draco looked at her,

"Hermione, I am not asking you to marry me, not just yet, we will take it slowly, get to know each other again, we will do it properly" he said, Hermione smiled up at him, they sat down on the grass,

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was" she said,

"You know, I had this list" Draco started, "Of likely candidates, you were on it" he said,

"Really?" she asked, Draco nodded.

"I thought you were way to studious to have a baby" he said, Hermione smiled,

"I had Madam Pomfrey use a disguise spell to hide my belly, you have no idea how many times I just wanted to tell you"

"Why didn't you? All I ever wanted was a family, I would have been so happy"

"I didn't think that you would have been, and I didn't think that your family would accept it, I was so afraid that if your father knew that I was carrying your child out of wedlock, he would take her away from me, so I thought for months about what I should do, I finally decided to leave her with you, that way you would have had your daughter and I would have been spared the heartache of having her ripped from me."

"That was why you go so upset with McGonagall" Draco said, Hermione nodded,

"That was one reason why I took the Transfiguration job, I knew you would send her to Hogwart's and I just wanted to see her" Draco hugged Hermione tightly,

"I still can't believe it's you" he said, Hermione laughed,

"Come, we must go to the manor!" Draco said standing, Hermione bit her lip,

"We are going to tell them tonight?" she asked, Draco smiled,

"Better get it out of the way" he said, he tugged her hand and they walked into the castle. They went up to their common room and Draco threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace, he stuck his head in,

"Mother, Father!" he called, "Oh there you are, I am coming back to the manor, get Lily up now I am coming through" Narcissa left the room, hopefully to get Lily, Draco removed his head from the fireplace, he took Hermione's hand again and they stepped into the fireplace. At the other end, Lucius and Narcissa were waiting, Lily was sitting on the couch rubbing her eyes,

"Please have a seat" Draco said to his parents, "Now please let me talk, I don't want any interruptions while I explain everything" he turned to Hermione,

"I'll let you explain" she said, before taking a seat next to Lily,

"As you both know, Lily was left with me, after Hogwart's for ten years I have wanted to know who her birth mother is, as you know I went to many lengths to track her down"

"Son" Lucius interrupted,

"Father, please wait until I have finished" Draco replied, "Tonight, I met her, and it's Hermione" Draco said, smiling, "She has given me her reasons for giving Lily up and I accept them, we have also agreed that we will start off slowly so Hermione can get to know me, Lily and our ways" Draco stopped talking,

"Professor Granger, you're my Mum?" Lily said, her brown eyes wide, Hermione nodded, "So does that mean, I am not really the best at Transfiguration? You just like me because I am your daughter?" Lily said, Hermione laughed,

"No dear, I love you because you are my daughter and you have my skill in Transfiguration" Hermione replied, "You are very intelligent though"

"Draco, do you plan on marrying Miss. Granger?" Lucius asked,

"Not straight away, I expect we will be engaged before we get married" Draco said,

"Well, I only have one thing to say then" Lucius stood, "Welcome to the family, Miss Granger" he said, Hermione looked stunned,

"You mean you accept me?" she asked, Lucius smiled,

"My dear, I am an old man, but even when I was young I saw the difference you made in my son, he was truly happy while he had you and even I cannot argue with true love" Lucius,

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy" Hermione said,

"Oh Hermione, please call me Lucius" Hermione smiled, Narcissa stood and enveloped Hermione in a hug,

"There is much to do then" Narcissa said, "Will you both be staying at the manor?" she asked,

"Please Daddy, stay tonight, I want to spend time with Prfoessor Granger"

"Lily, I'm hoping that, when we are at home you will call her Mum" Draco said, Lily's eyes grew wide,

'Mum" she said, Hermione was crying again,

"Well that's settled then, Lombard!" she called, a tiny house elf appeared

"Yes mistress?" he asked, bowing low,

"Lombard, fix up Draco's bedroom so that he and Miss Granger will be comfortable" Lombard bowed again and with a pop he disappeared. "Now tomorrow, dear we shall get to teaching you our ways, I think a new wardrobe is in order, maybe a new hair colour, yes Ithink that is a start" Narcissa said, she smiled faintly.

"We shall retire now" Draco said, he led Hermione up to his room and they prepared for bed,

"Draco, what do you mean by 'our ways'?" she asked,

"The Malfoy's are one of the oldest. Most respected Pureblood families, what Mum means is that she will teach you to walk, talk, sit, stand and dress like a Pureblood, no one needs to know of your heritage unless you wish to tell them" Draco replied. Hermione crawled into bed next to him, resting her head on his shoulder,

"Mrs. Hermione Malfoy" she whispered, Draco smiled, "It kind of has a ring to it, doesn't it?' she asked,

"It does indeed" Draco replied, he kissed the top of her head, "Good night, my love" he said, he yawned and closed his eyes.

The next morning, Draco was playing one on one Quidditch with Lily whilst Hermione went shopping with Narcissa, they took a break for lunch,

"Daddy, do you love Mum?" she asked,

"With all my heart" he replied,

"I'm glad it's Professor Granger" she said,

"Does that mean that I a half blood?' she asked, Draco smiled,

"It does, but that does not make you any less of a person, after all, you have the name Malfoy, no one will ever know other wise, nor will they question you on it." He said, Draco mounted his broom and took off into the sky,

"Come on then Lily" he yelled, they resumed their game until just before dark when Hermione returned with Narcissa. Draco couldn't take his eyes off of her, her hair had been straightened and she had blonde foils through it, she wore a dress that hugged her figure.

"Draco, I bumped into Pansy today" Narcissa said,

'Really" Draco said,

"Yes, she's pregnant" Narcissa replied, "To Gregory Goyle" Draco almost chocked on his soup,

"Goyle?" he asked, Narcissa nodded, "Wow, who would have thought"

"She asked me to pass on her regards to you and Hermione, she said to say she can't wait for the wedding" Draco frowned.

**WARNING: It is about to become M rated, do not read if you find scenes of this nature offensive!**

Later that night Hermione and Draco got ready for bed, Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and kissed her passionately, Hermione responded by running her fingers down his chest,

"Are you sure?" he asked, she nodded, Draco undid her dress and let it slip to the floor, Hermione undid the buttons to his shirt and pulled it out of his pants, she kissed his chest and undid his belt, Draco sat down on the bed, Hermione followed and they kissed again,

"Oh Draco" she gasped as his fingers found there way down her panties, she rubbed him till he was hard, she kissed her way down his chest again and took him into her mouth, he groaned loudly. Draco moved so that she was on top of him, he entered her and Hermione moaned. Draco sat up and massaged her breasts; he could feel Hermione reaching her climax, Draco thrust harder into her until he could feel himself climaxing. They lay cuddling in the bed,

"I love you so much, Hermione" Draco whispered,

"I love you too" Draco wrapped her in his arms and they fell asleep.

**Sorry that bit was so short I am just to modest to write a sex scene but if anyone would like to write it for me, email me and let me know and I will try to include it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I know I enjoyed writing it.**

**Lynda**


	6. Explanations

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters related to Harry Potter. Any characters that you do not recognize are from my own head. And as for the plot well that is probably not mine either it has probably be done thousands of times before.

**SUMMARY:** Set ten years after Hogwart's, Draco has been raising his daughter on his own, and never known who her Mother was, what happens when Draco finally learns the truth. Will it be Happily Ever After for the family or will the truth be to hard for him to handle.

_**PLAYING HAPPY FAMILIES**_

_**Chapter Six**_

The next morning Hermione was called to Lucius' study, the tall, foreboding man sat with his back to her,

"You called me, Lucius?" she asked,

"Ah, Miss Granger, please, have a seat" he replied, gesturing to the plush leather chair across from him, "Tea?" he asked, Hermione shook her head, Lucius poured him self a cup and sat back down "Miss Granger, I want to know why you think you would be a good wife for my only heir" he said, he looked up at her, Hermione hesitated before speaking,

"Ten years ago, when Draco first returned to Hogwart's, he requested my presence in a meeting" she started, "He told me that the Dark Lord had ordered him to kill my best friend but he did not want to do it" Lucius stared at Hermione disbelievingly, "he asked the Order to protect his family and himself, when my friends asked me, why did I believe him, I couldn't tell them, but I think you have a right to know" again she paused, "Draco told Professor McGonagall and myself his orders from Voldemort under the influence of Veritaserum, I know that Draco meant every word he said that night"

"My son, stood up to the Dark Lord?" Lucius asked,

"He did, from that day on, Draco was ostracized from his friends, he had no one, we were Head Boy and Girl as I am sure you know, so we spent quite a bit of time together, and after a few months I saw the real Draco, not the boy who was hiding behind a mask, pretending to be tough but the scared innocent boy who had chosen a wrong path but had made it right by seeking forgiveness"

"I did not know Draco was Head Boy, I was in Azkaban" Lucius interrupted,

"Draco and I dated for awhile, Harry and Ron could not understand why I trusted him so much, but I had seen another side of Draco, one that I am not sure even his closest friends had seen, he was kind and compassionate, and I firmly believe that everyone, including yourself and your son deserve a second chance" Hermione eyes were shining with tears, "Lucius, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with your son, and your grand daughter, I chose a wrong path myself the night I left Lily on Draco's doorstep, but I thought for sure that you would never accept a Mudblood into your family, and I thought that if you knew that Lily was part muggle, some danger would come to her" the tears were flowing freely now, Lucius was studying his hands,

"Miss Granger, I suppose you would like to know why I accepted you into our family,"

"Yes, sir" she replied,

"A lot of people do not know what I am about to tell you Hermione, so I must ask that what I tell you now, never leaves this room" Hermione nodded, Lucius stood and went to a cabinet, he opened it and took something out, "I am not what you think I am Miss Granger, I am a great pretender, you see when the Order of the Phoenix first formed, I was a member, I was asked by Dumbledore and the ministry to act as a spy for them, I was to never let anyone know what I was, after so many years pretending to be a Death Eater, I suppose I just became used to it and I was seen as just that." Lucius paused, "This here Miss Granger, is an order from the Minister for Magic and Dumbledore stating that I become a spy for the Order," Lucius passed her the scroll, "I am assuming you understand that to be friendly with yourself or anyone from the would have been detrimental to my operation?" he asked, Hermione opened the scroll and read it, her eyes widened,

"I suppose there was a lot of confusion as to who was really a supporter and who was not at the time and I must apologize as I judged you and your family based on rumors" Hermione said,

"Like wise, when Voldemort first fell at the hands of Harry Potter, I thought that I might be able to go back to living my life the way I wanted to, but Dumbledore shared his view with me that he did not think that Voldemort had completely gone and until the day that we were finally sure, I should never abandon my double identity" Lucius sounded rather bitter, "But I still have not answered the question, I am sure you are wanting to know" Lucius said,

"If the ministry knew you were a double agent, why did they put you in Azkaban after the Hall of Prophecies?" Hermione asked,

"I knew they would, after all how would it look if the other Death Eaters all got taken to Azkaban and I did not, Voldemort would have known right away that something was wrong, my time in Azkaban was all part of my job" Lucius said,

"You expect me to believe that for almost twenty years you fooled one of the greatest sorcerers into thinking you were on his side" Hermione said,

"My dear, you are forgetting Severus Snape also fooled the greatest wizard who ever lived into thinking he was on his side" Lucius replied,

"So tell me why you were so happy to accept me into your family?" Hermione asked,

"Whilst in Azkaban, I met a dear old man by the name of Cassidy McBride, he was a muggle, unfortunately Cassidy died before I was released but he taught me some valuable lessons about life, he also showed me something that I no one has ever shown me before" again Lucius stood, he opened the cabinet again and took out a bowl made of clay,

"Is that a pensieve?" Hermione asked,

"My dear, if you would like to take a trip down memory lane, with me, I will shown you what dear old Cassidy taught me" Hermione hesitated, she stood and took Lucius' hand;

Hermione felt herself falling, as suddenly as she felt it, she hit solid ground; Hermione looked around, they were in Azkaban prison, Lucius led her to a cell where another Lucius Malfoy sat, he looked very worn and tired,

"_Excuse me, would you be able to spare a piece of parchment?" an old man asked from the next cell, Lucius looked up, he glared at the older man, _

"_You dare address me, you filthy Mudblood?" he spat, the man did not falterunder Lucius' icy glare, _

"_My dear sir, we are both imprisoned in a wizarding prison, surrounded by mad men and women, surely there is no room for prejudice in here" the man replied, Lucius turned his back on the man, _

"_You are lower than filth" he hissed, _

"_Now come sir, if it were not for us muggle born wizards, your race would have died out centuries ago" the man said, with a twinkle in his eye, "My name is Cassidy McBride" Lucius turned back to the man, _

"_My race would have prospered if it had not been tainted by filthy miscreants such as yourself" Lucius said proudly, Cassidy gave him a small smile, _

"_Young man, if you wish to think that my blood is tainted with mud, you may believe that but know that your son, Draco, is in love with a muggle born, he has no prejudice against them and if you continue belittling myself and other muggle born wizards, you will lose your only son" Cassidy said, _

"_How do you know my son?" Lucius said, his voice full of rage_

"_I am a Seer" Cassidy said simply, "I know a lot about you, Lucius Malfoy" Cassidy's voice lowered, "I know for example, that you are a spy for Dumbledore, your greatest wish is to return home to the wife you love so dearly and the son you treasure" he whispered, Lucius looked flabbergasted, _

"_No one knows about that" he said, "How did you know about me being a spy"_

"_I am a Seer" he repeated, "Now do you believe me?" Lucius seemed to regain some of his self control for he replied, _

"_Divination is a lot of guess work that I have no time for"_

"_I have already shown you that I know things that I could not have guessed, but allow me to show you something else" Cassidy said, he sat on the dirt floor next to the bars, "I know that when you were in Hogwart's, you were Head Boy, I also know that when you were dating Narcissa Black, she had a nickname for you that only the two of you knew, she called you Cutesy Lucy, I also know that you have a scar on the back of your neck in the shape of a snitch which Narcissa charmed for you" Cassidy said, he looked completely calm, Lucius fell to his knees, _

"_Am I going to lose my son?" he asked, "Will the Dark Lord kill him?'_

"_No, your son will face his past and shun the Dark Lord" _

"_Tell me more about this Mud…. I mean Muggle born"_

"_She is very pure of heart, and very bright, she will be the only person to forgive him for what he did" Cassidy said, Lucius was crying, _

"_He loves her?" Lucius asked,_

"_Indeed" Cassidy stood; he walked over to his small cot and lay down, "Good luck Lucius," _

Hermione found herself back in Lucius' study, she was lost for words,

"Cassidy died a few days later, but he taught me a lot about the muggle world, he explained that if I made Draco chose, I would lose him," Lucius sat down again,

"Hermione, I need to ask you one more question, then I am sure my wife would like to take you out shopping" Lucius replied, Hermione sat down quietly,

"the Malfoy's are one of the oldest Pure blood lines in the wizarding world, I need your conformation that you will do everything in your power to uphold our ways, I am not saying that you should turn your back on your muggle parents, but that you at the very least respect our ways" Lucius said,

"I love Draco, I will do anything to make him happy" Hermione replied, finding her voice at last,

"I must admit Hermione; I am impressed with how quickly you have changed your views on Purebloods"

"I have been raised to believe not to judge a book by it's cover, your son admitted he had made a mistake and he wanted forgiveness, you, yourself have admitted that you made a mistake, I am a forgiving person, I believe what you have told me" Hermione said, "As I said before, I love Draco, and if it is his wish that we uphold the old ways, I am more than happy to be by his side" Lucius smiled,

"Then you have my blessing" he said, "You are excused" Hermione stood, her head was swimming with all the information she had just been given, Lucius was a spy, he had realized that he was going to lose his son and he had agreed to let Hermione a muggle born witch, marry into the oldest Pureblood family. Hermione went into her bedroom to lay down, there was so much to digest, she didn't think she could do it standing up.

'Lucius is definitely not what I thought he was' she thought, 'one thing he demonstrated though was that he was first and foremost a father, he would do what every father would do to make their only child happy' Hermione smiled to herself, 'If Lucius is prepared to swallow his pride and accept me for who I am, the least I can do is make him proud to call me his daughter in law, even if I have to leave behind some things that I hold dear to me.' She vowed.

**Ok so there is Chapter Six, just to make a few things clear, that have come up in reviews, I have been raised to forgive people for what they have done, I believe Hermione would be somewhat the same, that is why she forgave Draco. Lucius Malfoy I believe is a proud father, I don't necessarily believe that he is a spy but in my story he is, I know that when you are a parent you will move heaven and hell to make your only child happy and to some one like Lucius risking the loss of his only son or allowing him to marry a Muggle born, I am pretty sure that Lucius would swallow his pride. Anyway I hope this cleared a few things up, if you still have questions please don't hesitate to review.**

**Lynda**


	7. Bad News

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters related to Harry Potter. Any characters that you do not recognize are from my own head. And as for the plot well that is probably not mine either it has probably be done thousands of times before.

**SUMMARY:** Set ten years after Hogwart's, Draco has been raising his daughter on his own, and never known who her Mother was, what happens when Draco finally learns the truth. Will it be Happily Ever After for the family or will the truth be to hard for him to handle.

_**PLAYING HAPPY FAMILIES**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

The next morning Hermione prepared to return to Hogwart's, Lily would be staying with her grandparents for another week before returning to Hogwart's herself. Draco entered Hermione's room,

"Good morning, my love" he said, kissing her on the temple, Hermione smiled,

"Good morning, to you" she replied, "I think that's the last of it" she said, closing her trunk,

"Hermione, there is something we need to discuss" Draco said, seriously,

"Sure, what is it?" she asked, sitting on the bed,

"There is a ball coming up, well it's my birthday you see" Draco suddenly found himself very nervous,

"I know it's your birthday, so you are having a ball for your birthday?" she asked, Draco nodded,

"I was just, I was hoping that maybe, only if you want to, do you want to come with me, I mean you don't have to but I just thought it would be nice if you did" he said, Hermione smiled,

"Are asking me out, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione joked,

"Well I understand if you don't want too, I just thought that since we are together it might be nice" he mumbled, his cheeks went pink,

"I would love to help you celebrate your birthday" Hermione said, she stood and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him softly on the lips, "You are after all, the father of my daughter and my future husband"

"You want to marry me?" he asked,

"Of course I do, Draco" she said, "For ten years I kicked myself because the biggest mistake of my life was the day I left you, if I hadn't been so scared that your family wouldn't accept me then we would never have broken up"

"We would have been married years ago" Draco said, he pressed his lips against hers,

"Draco, when we eventually get married, I am going to leave Hogwart's" Hermione whispered,

"What?" Draco asked, he pulled away from her, "Leave your job?"

"Yes, I want to be a full time Mum, stay at home and have dinner ready for you when you get home, I want to be like your Mum who was there through everything, I already missed the first eleven years of Lily's life" she said,

"Lily will be at Hogwart's most of the time wouldn't the best place be at Hogwart's as her teacher?" Draco asked, Hermione contemplated this,

"I have already thought about that, when the news gets out that Lily is only a half-blood, she will be teased, not to mention that the Malfoy name will be ruined, I know how proud you are to be a Malfoy, I refuse to drag your name through the mud" Hermione said,

"It's just a name, I don't care about blood status as long as I am with you, Hermione!" Draco replied,

"I don't see how this can work" she whispered, "Your family is well respected, you are pure and I am just a stupid Mudblood who fell in love" she dropped to her knees, Draco knelt beside her, stroking her hair,

"Why do you care what anyone else thinks? I love you Hermione, you saved me from Voldemort, you forgave me, and you became my friend even though no one would speak to you." Draco said, he pulled her into a hug, "As long as we are together we do not need anyone else, just you, me and Lily, one big happy family" he rubbed her back, "It all be ok, if you want to leave your job then you can, I will not stop you, my company earns enough so that we can live comfortably, but please do it for you, not because of what some silly eleven year old might say" Hermione stopped crying,

"You really want to do this? You really want to marry me?" she asked,

"I have never loved any girl as much as I love you, I will marry you" he replied, Hermione sat up, she gave a watery smile,

"I love you too" Draco gave her a kiss, "We will get through this, together, now let's go for lunch, we have barely spent any time together these past couple of days" he stood and offered his hand to Hermione

"Just let me freshen up" she replied, she left the room and Draco walked downstairs, his mother and father were sitting in the kitchen, his father was pacing and his mother looked as though she was crying,

"Draco, we need to have a word, tonight once Miss Granger has gone back to Hogwart's would you please come to my study there is something that you must know" Lucius said,

"Sure, Father" Draco replied, Hermione came down a few minutes later, they left the manor and apparated to Hogsmeade, the spent the day walking through the village, having a butter beer in the Three Broomsticks. At six o'clock after they had eaten some dinner, Hermione decided to return to the castle,

"I'll miss you" she whispered, Draco kissed her softly,

"Not as much as I will miss you" he said, Hermione walked back up to the castle, Draco watched until she had disappeared and then he apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

Draco entered his father's study; he sat in the chair directly across form his father,

"You wanted to see me?" he asked, Lucius nodded, he picked up a quill and dipped it into a pot of ink, he tapped it with his wand and then cleared his throat,

"I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy a resident of 1226 Country Lane, Wiltshire, United Kingdom, being of sound and disposing mind and memory and over the age of eighteen (18) years or lawfully married or having been lawfully married and not being actuated by any duress, menace, fraud, mistake, or undue influence, do make, publish, and declare this to be my last Will, hereby expressly revoking all Wills and Codicils previously made by me" Lucius paused, Draco eyes widened,

"What is going on father?" he asked, Lucius tapped the quill again and it stopped writing,

"I am making out my will, I am leaving everything including the manor and all the money in our Gringott's vault to you" he replied,

"But why?" Draco pressed,

"Son, I am dying, I saw a medi-wizard this morning, it seems that I have a muggle disease called cancer" Lucius stated, "It is incurable even with modern day magic, according to Gerald, you remember him don't you?" Draco nodded, Gerald Higgins had been the Malfoy medi-wizard since Draco was born,

"There must be something, haven't the muggles found a cure?" he asked,

"The muggles cannot cure it either, he suggested chemotherapy, but it only alleviates the pain, survival rate is very low, I have a little less than six months to live" Lucius whispered, Draco felt hot tears prick his eyes,

"What kind of cancer is this?" he asked, he wanted all the information so he could ask Hermione about it,

"Liver, apparently it is very rare to contract this type of cancer in the western world but then it is fitting that I die of a rare disease" Lucius said, he only half smiled at his own joke. "Now Draco, I know this must be hard for you, so I want you to go to Hogwart's and I want you to be with Hermione" he said, "It is only at the end of a man's life that he can look back and know exactly where he made his mistakes, my mistake was that I did not allow you to love who you wanted, it seems that blood is no indication of a persons ability nor does it make them any less of a person, even I, a Malfoy can contract a muggle disease" he said, with that he stood and left the room, leaving Draco to think about what he had been told.

Draco stood and apparated to Hogsmeade, he ran all the way up to the castle, upon entering he saw the there were a few students wandering around the halls on their way back from dinner, Draco walked to the Great Hall, he saw Hermione sitting at the staff table.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" she asked, then she noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks, "What happened, it's not Lily is it?" he shook his head, "Come" she stood and took him to her chambers,

"Liver Cancer, some muggle disease, six months to live" Draco choked out, Hermione looked confused,

"Who has cancer?" she asked,

"Father" he whispered, Hermione bit her lip,

"Oh Draco, I am so sorry" she said holding him close to her,

"Tell me everything you know" he said, Hermione stroked his hair,

"All I know is that it is incurable, unless he has a liver transplant, but then if he has been given six months to live it is highly likely he is not eligible for a transplant" she said, "When did he find all this out?" she asked,

"He told me just now, he must have found out early today before we left for Hogsmeade" he said, Hermione stroked his hair,

"It'll be alright, we'll figure something out, everything will be ok as long as we are together" she whispered, Draco continued to cry well into the night, Hermione just sat with him and stroked his hair, eventually he drifted into a restless sleep.

**So there is Chapter Seven, not quite the way I thought this story would go but it did, I love it when I sit at the computer and type and this is the end product of a whole day just typing. Hope you all enjoy it**


	8. Pregnancy Test

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters related to Harry Potter. Any characters that you do not recognize are from my own head. And as for the plot well that is probably not mine either it has probably been done thousands of times before.

**SUMMARY:** Set ten years after Hogwart's, Draco has been raising his daughter on his own, and never known who her Mother was, what happens when Draco finally learns the truth. Will it be Happily Ever After for the family or will the truth be too hard for him to handle.

_**PLAYING HAPPY FAMILIES**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

The next morning Draco apparated to Diagon Alley, he entered his shop, it was jam packed with customers, Draco made his way through to the counter,

"Mr. Malfoy!" a girl exclaimed, "I wasn't expecting you" Draco studied the girl, she was young, probably just out of Hogwart's, she nervously packed the customers bag and smiled as he left,

"Where is the rest of the staff?" he asked, the girl paled,

"Out the back" she said, Draco frowned and went through the door to the warehouse, he saw the rest of his staff sitting on boxes laughing and talking,

"Hey Stefan, do you know when Malfoy is coming back?" a young girl asked, she had long black hair,

"No idea, but whilst his gone, this shop is mine and if I decide we all need a break then that is what we will do"

"Yeah but what about Annie, she's out there all alone and the shop is packed" another boy said,

"Who gives a flying fuck" Stefan replied, Draco's mouth dropped open,

"I think we should get back to it" the first girl said,

"Nah, stay here why work when Malfoy will pay us anyway" Stefan said, the other employees laughed,

"Good point" the girl said, she picked up a packet of cigarettes and lit one "I wonder what Malfoy would say if he walked in right now?"

"Let's hope the old bastard doesn't see us" Stefan said, he picked up a bottle of fire whiskey and took a gulp,

"Well the old bastard has seen you" Draco said, he stepped in front of the group, Stefan choked on his whiskey and the girl with long black hair dropped her cigarette into her lap, burning a hole in her robe,

"Mr. Malfoy, we were just taking a break" Stefan said, standing,

"And leaving Annie to take care of the shop?" he asked,

"We were about to go back," the girl with the black hair piped up, Draco smirked,

"Oh no my dear, I heard your conversation" Draco said, he pulled a box closer and sat down on it, "Now I am going to give you all a chance to explain yourselves, should I find your reasons satisfactory you may return to your jobs, if not well, let's hope you have good reasons" he said, Draco turned to Stefan first and snatched the fire whiskey bottle from him, "Stefan, you may go first" Draco said,

"I was….I was on lunch you see and then the others just came out and joined me" he said,

"And you think drinking on the job is acceptable behavior?" Draco queried,

"I just needed something to calm my nerves, you see I have a date tonight" Stefan said, Draco almost laughed,

"You there, what's your name?" he asked the girl with long black hair,

"Julia" she said,

"So what's your reason?" he asked,

"Stefan asked me to join him, said I had worked hard enough that I deserved a break" she said, Draco sighed, his staff were incompetent, one by one his staff gave him silly reasons why the were out the back instead of working,

"Right, I want all of you to go back to work, every one except you" he pointed to Stefan, the others stood and made their way back into the shop,

"Stefan, you seem to be the sole reason why they are all out here" Draco said, Stefan remained quiet, "Do you not like your job? Do I not pay you enough?" he asked, Stefan didn't answer, "I have no choice but to fire you"

"But sir, it was just this one time" he said,

"Yes but I heard you telling the others, what was it, you said?" Draco paused, "Ah yes, why work when Mr. Malfoy will pay you anyway"

"I'm sorry sir," Stefan said,

"So am I" Draco stood, "You have until Friday" Draco went back into the shop,

"Mr. Malfoy, I am sorry I didn't make the other guys work" Annie said,

"No matter, you may leave for the day you have worked hard enough" Draco said, Annie left,

"Good Afternoon sir, welcome to The Apothecary, is there anything in particular I can help you with?" Draco said, approaching a customer who seemed to be searching every shelf for something,

"Yes, I need dried lace wing flies, do you carry them?" the man asked,

"Certainly sir, they are over here," Draco led the man to a corner of the shop, "Twelve Sickles for a kilo"

"Well, I only need half a kilo" Draco took the jar down from the shelf and led the man to the counter, Draco measured out half a kilo on his scales and put them into another jar, the man handed over six sickles,

"What sort of potion are you brewing?" Draco asked, conversationally,

"Pregnancy" the man replied, Draco smiled,

"Well, if you want an accurate reading add in, one of these" Draco said, he handed the man a small bag of fluxweed,

"Was it picked during the full moon?" the man asked,

"Of course" Draco replied, the man smiled at him, and then his face dropped,

"Malfoy?" he asked, "Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, that's me" Draco replied,

"Harry, Harry Potter" the man said, Draco studied the man, "It's been years, you work here?" he asked, Draco saw Harry smile,

"I own this store and every other Apothecary in Europe" Draco couldn't help but brag, especially to Potter,

"Wow, and you really think the fluxweed will make the potion more accurate?" Harry asked,

"Indeed" Draco replied, Harry smiled,

"Well, thanks" Harry turned to leave,

"Malfoy, what do you say to a drink?" Harry asked, Draco hesitated, "Come on, we were are men now, I think we can put our past behind us"

"Sure" Draco surveyed the store, "Julia" he called, the girl with the long black hair came over to the counter, "I am popping out for half an hour, you are in charge and let us hope that there is no repeat of earlier" Draco said, Julia nodded and Draco followed Harry out of the shop. The entered The Leaky Cauldron and sat at a table,

'Two butter beers" Harry said to Tom, "So you were good in potions then?" Harry asked,

"Yes, I studied potions for four years after Hogwart's alongside Slughorn and a few of the potions masters from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons" Draco said, Tom came back with there butter beers, "What about yourself?" he asked taking a sip of his drink,

"I work for the misuse of muggle artifacts department at the ministry" Harry replied,

"I thought you wanted to be an Auror?"

"Well I did, I became and Auror and then I married Ginny, she thought that it was to dangerous so I took over he father's old job" Harry explained, Draco tried not to smirk,

"What about Weasel king?" he asked,

"He plays keeper for the Chudley Cannons" Harry said, Draco looked around him, "How's Hermione?" Harry asked suddenly, Draco almost choked on his drink,

"She's good, she loves her job at Hogwart's and she's Deputy Headmistress" Draco replied,

"Good for her" Harry said, "I miss having her around you know, I can't even begin to count how many times she saved my skin"

"Talk to her" Draco said, "I'm sure she misses you guys too," Harry studied the table,

"No, I tried talking to her at the reunion but she wouldn't listen, she said she had to find you to tell you something really important" Harry said,

"She did have to tell me something really important, she's the mother of my child" Draco said, "Maybe just try again with her, why don't you come to my flat for dinner tonight I'll invite Hermione, bring Ron and Ginny and we can all have a good talk" Draco suggested,

"Why are you being so nice?" Harry questioned,

"I know how lonely I was with out any friends during the last year of school, I mean if I would have killed to have the loyalty you had from Hermione and Ron" Draco said, "So come to my place at eight for dinner" Draco said, with that he stood and left the pub. He made his way back to the store,

"Tell the others to go home" he said, to Julia, "I'll close up" Julia nodded and left with the others, after a few hours Draco flooed Hermione and told her he was cooking her dinner tonight and that she should be at his house at eight. After that he apparated home and prepared for the dinner later that night.

**Hi guys, sorry it's taken me awhile to update but I was stuck on what to do with this chapter anyway I thought it was about time that I brought Harry & Ron into the story, whether or not they all become friends is up to you guys, review and let me know what should happen. Anyway the part with the workers all out the back bagging Draco actually happened at one of my jobs where I was stuck inside serving a fully packed shop while the others all hung out the back, and yes they did get caught anyway I thought I should have Draco a t work at least once in this story. Well chapter ten will have Draco proposing to Hermione but I will not update until I get reviews so click the button.**

**Lynda**


	9. Dinner

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX SCENES IF YOU DO NOT LIKE, DO NOT READ. AND YES I WROTE IT MYSELF I THOUGHT I WOULD GIVE IT ANOTHER GO SO I APOLOGIZE IF IT IS NO GOOD.**

_**PLAYING HAPPY FAMILIES**_

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

At eight o'clock Draco heard a knock at the door, at the same time a small pop could be heard in his living room, Draco opened the door to reveal Harry, Ron and Ginny all standing there,

"Draco, good to see you again" Harry said, handing him a bottle of wine, Draco ushered them all into the living room where Hermione was standing,

"What the…" Hermione trailed off, she looked at Draco,

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed,

"Well, I'll be in the kitchen" Draco said, he hastily retreated to the kitchen and resumed cutting up the potatoes, he could hear the four talking in the living room, he smiled to himself, maybe tonight would go better than he thought,

"Draco Malfoy!" a voice said behind him, Draco turned to see Hermione standing in the door way, a silly grin on her face, "You did all this for me?" she asked,

"I knew you wanted to see them again" he said, Hermione rushed to him and threw her arms around his neck,

"You are the sweetest guy ever" she cried, Draco smiled,

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes" he said, "Go and talk to your friends" Hermione went back into the living room.

Draco served the roast and every one started eating,

"So, Ron, how's Lavender?" Draco asked,

"We broke up, she couldn't handle all the fans" Ron replied, his face going crimson, "What with the success of the Canons we are becoming very popular" Ron said,

"Do you think that the success of the Canons can be attributed to the fact that you guys stole Krum from Bulgaria?" Draco asked,

"Yes and No, put it this way, we have been training harder and longer all season, the fact that Krum was unhappy with Bulgaria because they wouldn't negotiate his contract was a bit of a blessing" Ron replied,

"You sound like Wood" Harry said, "He used to say how hard we were going to train and he never let up"

"Well Gryffindor had the best team, you guys were unbeatable" Draco said,

"Can we talk about something other than Quidditch?" Hermione asked,

"What would you like to talk about dear?" Draco asked,

"Well, how as work today?" she asked,

"Well let's see, I caught eight of my staff smoking and drinking out in the warehouse whilst the store was busy leaving one girl out there to do everything" Draco replied, "Then I sent home Annie, who was the girl looking after everything, served some customers, got some new products out and closed up"

"Well I hope you fired them" Ginny said,

"I fired the source of the problem" Draco replied, "I asked each and every one of them there reasons for being out there and they all said it had been Stefan's idea"

"Do you think that maybe they all said that to save their owns butts and get Stefan fired?" Hermione asked,

"No, actually I didn't, but what was I meant to do, sack all of my staff?"

"I'll come work for you!" Ginny offered, "Heaven knows I need something to keep myself occupied, Mother is always fussing about the children I am sure she wouldn't mind looking after them for a few hours a day"

"That would be a big help and the pay is more than reasonable" Draco said,

"Great when do I start?" Draco smiled,

"Tomorrow" they finished dinner and retired to the living room. At the end of the night, Draco and Hermione said good bye to the others and went back into the living room, Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him passionately,

"Thank you" she whispered, "I need them"

"I know" Draco replied, he lifted Hermione's chin and kissed her again, Hermione led Draco over to a chair, not breaking there kiss, she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and kissed her way down his chest, she undid his pants and stroked his cock slowly, Draco moaned into her mouth, Draco sat next to Hermione, and undid her dress, he slid the straps off her shoulders and kissed her neck, Hermione took his pants half off, Draco's hand wandered down her smooth skin and slowly entered her pussy, Hermione gasped, Draco kissed his way down her neck and took one of her nipples into his mouth, he licked and sucked on it until it became erect before moving onto the other, Hermione's hand stroked his cock faster, Draco pulled off Hermione's dress and tossed it across the room before kissing his way down her stomach, he gently licked at her clit making Hermione moan louder.

"Oh Merlin, Draco" she gasped as he gently nipped at her clit with his teeth, "Please" Draco positioned himself above her and slowly slipped his cock inside her, Hermione's hips bucked up to meet his thrusts, Hermione kissed his chest and dragged her nails down his back, Draco groaned in pleasure, he felt Hermione's muscles clamp around his cock as she came, Draco thrust a few more times before he spilled his seed inside her, he lay down on top of Hermione, breathing heavily, Hermione stroked his hair,

"You are amazing, Hermione" he whispered in his ear,

"So are you" she replied, Draco got up and cleaned them both with a simple cleansing spell. He put his clothes back on and went into the kitchen, he filled the sink with water and began doing the dishes, Hermione came in and picked up a tea towel,

"Can you get out of classes tomorrow afternoon?" he asked,

"I only have the third years tomorrow, why?" she asked,

"I want to spend some time with you" he said,

"I'll ask McGonagall" she said,

"Well meet me in Hogsmeade at lunch time, that should give me enough time to teach Ginny the business" Draco said. Hermione smiled,

"I'm glad you gave her a job" she said,

"Well she comes with the highest recommendation" Draco said, Hermione looked at him confused, "You" he said,

Hermione and Draco finished tiding up the flat and sat down in the living listening to the Wizarding Wireless, sipping on glasses of wine,

"I handed in my resignation" Hermione said, "It's better this way" she said when Draco tried to protest, "Then I can focus my attention on you and Lily"

"I still don't agree but if it's what you want, I can't stop you' Draco said, "If you need a job, you can always work at the store with me" Hermione smiled,

"I'd like that" she said, resting her head on his chest, "You know you should really invest in a television"

"Is my presence not good enough for you?" he asked, Hermione laughed,

"Yes, but still it's much better than listening to the Weird Sisters, I always hated that band" Draco smiled,

"I agree" Draco flicked his wand and the wireless and it turned off.

"I should get back to the castle" Hermione whispered,

"Do you have to?" he asked,

"Unfortunately I do, and you have to be up early to go to work as well" Hermione stood and put on her shoes, she picked up her traveling cloak and hooked it around her neck, Draco stood as well and walked her to the fireplace, he kissed her gently,

"Good night, my love" he said,

"Good night" she replied, she picked up a handful of powder and threw it into the fireplace, "Hogwart's" she said, with a roar of flames, Hermione disappeared. Draco took a handful of powder himself, throwing it into the fire, he said,

"Malfoy Manor!" he felt himself spinning uncontrollably, when he slowed he tumbled out onto the rug in his mother's sitting room. Narcissa was reading a book on the couch and jumped when she saw Draco falling out the fireplace,

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" she asked, Draco dusted himself off and sat on the footrest in front of his mother,

"Mum, I need to ask you something" he started, Narcissa put her book down,

"Anything" she said,

**Well there is another chapter, I know it's short but I wanted to update today. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, I decided that Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco & Ginny were all going to be friends at least for now anyway. Well next chapter will be up tomorrow providing I get a few more reviews and I hope that the sex scene was good enough for you as I said the last time I am a bit of a prude when it comes to writing sexy scenes like that so I apologize if it was crap.**

**Lynda**


	10. An Enchanted Evening

_**PLAYING HAPPY FAMILIES**_

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

"Mother, do you remember when I was younger you said that when I found the one, that the Malfoy ring was mine?" Draco asked,

"Yes dear, of course" she replied,

"Well Hermione's the one" Draco said, Narcissa smiled, she stood and went over to the bureau, Draco saw her take something out of the draw,

"It will look stunning on her" Narcissa said, Draco took the box from her and put it into his breast pocket. "Draco, there is another matter that I want to discuss with you, it concerns your father's funeral" Narcissa said, he could see her eyes start to tear up.

"I know we need to, but can I come back on Saturday?" he asked, Narcissa nodded, Draco kissed his mother's cheek and apparated back to his flat, he took the ring box out of his pocket and studied it, his mother was right it would look stunning on Hermione.

The next morning, Draco met Ginny out front of the shop, he let her in and showed her around, by the time lunch had rolled around, Draco was confidant that Ginny could handle it. She had excellent knowledge of potion ingredients, he left her to manage with Annie and apparated to Hogsmeade. He saw Hermione standing out the front of The Three Broomsticks and he approached her,

"Hello, my love" he said, Hermione smiled,

"Hey, how's Ginny doing?" she asked,

"She's doing really well, she's a natural" Draco replied, Hermione smiled, Draco took her in his arms and kissed her softly "You look stunning" he said, Hermione was wearing a sapphire blue halter neck dress, that came down just before her knees, the skirt hugged her hips nicely and the bodice showed just enough cleavage without being vulgar.

"You don't look to bad yourself" she replied, Draco took her hand and led her to the lake at Hogwart's, it was a beautiful clear day and the Hogwart's squid was waving it's tentacles in the breeze, occasionally it jetted through the water spraying the students who were standing on the banks. Draco led Hermione to the weeping willow where he had asked Dobby to prepare a picnic for them, Dobby had outdone him self, there were plates of sandwich's and cold chicken, a bottle of pumpkin juice as well as wine and champagne. Draco and Hermione sat on one of the squishy pillows that Dobby had left for them. They ate the majority of the food, Dobby appeared every few minutes to make sure they didn't need anything else, and finally they were on to desert, Hermione helped herself to some strawberry cheesecake whilst Draco had a small piece of chocolate cake. Once the plates had been cleared, they lay down to have a nap,

"Hermione?" Draco asked,

"Yeah?" she asked,

"Thank you for everything you have done for me" he replied, Hermione snuggle closer to him and rested her head on his chest,

"You're welcome" she murmured. They dozed for a few hours, by the time they woke it was twilight, Hermione sat up

"I should get back up to the castle, McGonagall will be wondering where I am" Hermione said,

"No, don't leave yet, Dobby should be arriving with dinner shortly" Draco protested, Hermione smiled,

"I am so full from lunch that I don't think I could eat one more bite" Hermione said, Dobby arrived a few minutes later and laid out a three course meal for them.

"Thank you, Dobby" Draco said kindly, Dobby bowed and with a pop he was gone. Hermione and Draco ate as much as they could, after the food had been cleared, Draco stood, he offered his hand to Hermione,

"May I have this dance?" he asked, Hermione laughed,

"There's no music" she said, Draco just grinned, he flicked his wand and at once soft music filled the silent night. Hermione took Draco's hand and he wrapped his arms around her waist, Hermione rested her cheek on his shoulder. Draco smiled to himself, it fest so right having Hermione in his arms,

"You are so perfect" he whispered, "You have done so much for me, and never asked for anything in return" Hermione tightened her arms around his neck, "I don't think I could have done half the things I have done in my life, if I hadn't had you to support me, I aced my NEWT's because you believed I could do it, you encouraged me to spend four years abroad to study my passion and I know if I hadn't gone and spent time with Slughorn and all those others my business would not be what it is today" Draco paused, he felt a nervous shudder in his stomach, he pulled away from Hermione and stared into her eyes, "Everything I have, and everything I have achieved I can thank you for" he said,

"I didn't do anything Draco, you did it all yourself" Hermione whispered, Draco shook his head,

"Lily is one of the best things that ever happened to me, I spent so many years wandering who her mother was and it turned out to be you, the love of my life" Draco said, he took out the ring box and knelt down, "Hermione, you have made me so happy, I want to be this happy for the rest of my life" he paused and looked into her eyes, "Will you marry me?" Hermione's eyes widened as Draco opened the ring box, nestled in the box was a large sapphire and diamond engagement ring, it sat on a platinum band, the sapphire was slightly rounded at the edges supported by two kite shaped diamonds. Hermione took it out of the box and studied it,

"Draco….I" she paused, "Of course I will" Draco stood and took the ring from her, he slipped onto her left hand, Hermione studied it for a moment then threw her arms around him, "It's perfect" she said. Draco kissed her deeply. They broke apart, "I was thinking, on Saturday, I'd like to take Lily to meet my parents, her grand parents, do you think that would be alright?" Hermione asked,

"I think that would be a great idea, female bonding besides you are her mother you can take her wherever you want" Draco replied,

"Yeah, I just feel like I should ask, I mean you raised her" Draco kissed her again,

"I'll be with my parents all day maybe you can bring your parents and Lily back to the manor for dinner and we can announce our engagement" Hermione smiled,

"That would be nice" she said,

"Although, my mother already knows, I had to her ask her for the ring" Draco admitted, "That's a Malfoy family heirloom, passed along to every bride in the family, I'm not sure how old it is but if you look on the inside of the band it magically inscribes the couples initials, so when Lily gets engaged she will wear it and so on" Draco explained,

"It's a beautiful ring" Hermione said, admiring it again.

"I suppose, I should get home" Draco said, Hermione pouted,

"Just stay here" she said,

"I think it's going to get a little chilly and I only brought a summer cloak" Draco replied,

"No silly, stay with me I my quarters tonight" Hermione said, Draco grinned,

"Alright" he agreed, they walked hand in hand back to Hermione's quarters. Once inside they were met by McGonagall who spent several minutes gushing over Hermione's ring. Finally they made it back to her room. They crawled into bed, Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and she snuggled in closer to him,

"Good night, my love" he said kissing the top of her head,

"Good night" she replied, through a yawn. A few minutes later, they were fast asleep.

**Yeah, yeah I know it was incredibly short but I ran out of ideas, initially I wanted to have the proposal at the end of the chapter and leave a little cliffhanger on what her answer was but I thought that having him propose while they were dancing was a better idea. Ah well, anyway thank you to all who have reviewed, your reviews make my day. Until next chapter which will go up wither tonight or tomorrow, click the button and let me know what you think also any suggestions on what should happen for their wedding which will be another few chapters away because I am going to have a few little twists somewhere in between.**


	11. The End

**Ok sorry it has taken me so long to update, been having a lot of personal problems lately so I haven't been able to get online plus I was out of ideas so here is chapter eleven and please review and let me know what you think.\**

**Lynda.**

**P.S. I don't own anything!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Playing Happy Families**

Hermione woke the next morning and stretched, she caught the reflection of her engagement ring in the mirror and smiled to herself, her life was perfect, she had the perfect fiancé, the perfect daughter and hopefully soon she would be able to have another child with Draco. Hermione rolled over and watched Draco breathing, his pale skin was bathed in sunlight, to Hermione he looked like an Angel, Hermione leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek,

"Morning love" Draco whispered, keeping his eyes closed,

"Good morning" she replied, Draco opened his eyes a crack and rolled over to face Hermione,

"Mrs Hermione Malfoy" he whispered to her, Hermione smiled,

"It's got a good ring to it"

"It does, doesn't it" Hermione and Draco got out of bed, Hermione got a quick shower and dressed, whilst she was waiting for Draco to get ready, there was a soft tap on her door,

"Come in" she called, the door opened and Ginny walked in, "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked,

"What, can't I come visit my best friend?" Ginny asked, Hermione smiled

"Of course you can, I just wasn't expecting you" Hermione ranher fingers through her hair,

"Well, I just came over to thank you for……..Holy Merlin what is that?" she demanded, Hermione's arm fell to her side,

"It's nothing" she said, trying to hide her hand from Ginny

"That's not nothing, Hermione, that's a huge chunk of something" Ginny snatched Hermione's hand up and studied the ring,

"Oh Merlin, are you?" Ginny screamed, Hermione smiled and nodded, "You're getting married?" Hermione nodded again, "To who!"

"To Draco, who else?" Hermione asked, Ginny blushed,

"I think that would have to be one of the dumbest things I have ever asked, but luckily I can blame it on the pregnancy, I have these huge blonde moments when I am pregnant" Ginny said,

"Gin, you can't tell anyone, not even Harry, I want to have an engagement party and we will break the news to everyone then"

"Hermione, love where is my aftershave?" Draco called from the bathroom, the door opened and Draco came out in nothing but a towel,

"Holy hell, Hermione" Ginny said when she caught sight of him, "I wish Harry looked like that under his towel,

"Jesus, why didn't you tell me we had company?" Draco said, frantically trying to pull his towel around himself tighter, Hermione laughed,

"Sorry love, and it's in the medicine cabinet next to my perfumes" Draco nodded and backed up into the bathroom,

"He is one fine piece of…." Ginny started,

"Ok enough, he is my fiancé, you should be happy with the man you married" Hermione said,

"Yeah I am, but if I knew that's what Draco was hiding all these years I would of never agreed to gout with Harry" Ginny said smiling,

"Oh Gin, I'm so glad we can talk like this again" Hermione said, hugging her best friend,

"Me too, anyway congratulations, I was just coming round to thank you for the job, I best get back to work before Mr. Malfoy fires me" Ginny said, she stood and walked out the door,

"Is she gone?" Draco called,

"Yes dear" Hermione said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

After breakfast, Hermione and Draco sat in her common room, talking about having an engagement party,

"Who do you think we should invite?" Hermione asked,

"Anyone you like, my love" Draco replied kissing the top of her head,

"Well how about, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Blaise, my Mum and Dad, your parents, McGonagall, the Patil twins, Fred, Angelina, George, Katie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Penelope, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Kristen, Sariya, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, anyone else?" Hermione asked,

"That sounds fine" Draco said, "This is our night love, you invite anyone you like"

"It's your night too and you only have Blaise and your parents coming" Hermione said,

"I only need you to have the perfect night" Draco replied, Hermione kissed him softly on the lips before resting her head on his shoulder,

"All this can wait, right now I want to spend as much time alone with my future husband as I can before it all goes crazy with organizing the wedding" Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulders,

"What time are you taking Lily out?" he asked, Hermione lifted her head to look at the Grand father clock standing in the corner of the room,

"Shoot, I said I would pick her up at ten thirty" Hermione stood and pulled on some shoes, she kissed Draco quickly on the cheek and rushed out the door.

Draco stood and stretched after Hermione left, he picked up his cloak and made his way to Hogsmeade, he apparated to Malfoy manor.

"I am back Mother" he called, Narcissa came down the stairs she looked drawn and tired,

"I am so glad you are back, your father is at the worst stage he wont let me in the room, he's been flinging curses at the door the minute it opens, I've taken to apparating to his bed so he doesn't realize I am coming, Draco frowned, the Doctor had not mentioned anything about his father not wanting to be around people, Draco just assumed that his father would want to spend time with people instead of wasting away alone, give him a chance to say his final goodbyes. Draco apparated into his father's room,

"Why can't you just leave me alone you silly old woman" his father yelled,

"Father, it's just me" Lucius' eyes were out of focus,

"My bastard child has come to see me, he is no son of mine, marrying a Mudblood" Draco frowned, why was his father speaking to himself as though Draco wasn't there.

"Father, it's me, is something wrong?" Draco asked, kneeling next to the bed,

"Draco, come closer" Lucius whispered, "There is a plot, Draco, the Dark Lord, wants to kill you"

"Father, the Dark Lord is dead, Harry Potter killed him, years ago"

"Can you not keep that damn child quiet for more than a minute, Narcissa?" Lucius yelled, Draco stood his father had gone mad, "You stupid woman! You are not fit to be the mother of my child!" Lucius' eyes dropped and at once he was snoring,

Draco opened the bedroom door quietly and made his way down stairs,

"Mum, get a medi wizard around here at once" he ordered, Narcissa did as she was told and ran off to the fireplace, draco filled a bucket with cool water and took it up stairs to his father, he picked up a wash cloth from beside the bed and wiped the sweat off of his father's forehead.

A moment later the medi wizard entered the room,

"He's mad, he thinks the Dark Lord is still alive" Draco said, the medi wizard looked Lucius over, he frowned and began running some tests, Draco was told to leave the room, he went downstairs and found his mother in the kitchen trying to make a cup of tea,

"Draco, be a dear and make this thing go" she said, handing him the kettle which she had been trying to light,

"You need to put it on the stove Mum" he said, he put the kettle on the stove and turned the gas on, he poked at it with his wand and it lit.

Almost an hour later the medi wizard came into the kitchen,

"I'm afraid Lucius has passed on" he said bowing his head, Narcissa' cup dropped to the floor and smashed into pieces, Draco ran up the stairs to his father's room who was still lying in his bed, his eyes were closed and he looked almost peaceful,

"Father!" Draco said taking his hand, it was cold and limp, tears sprang to his eyes,

"Do you need anyone?" the medi wizard asked, Draco looked up at the man,

"My daughter and my fiancé" Draco replied, the medi wizard nodded and left the room, Narcissa was on the bed crying

"He was a great man" she whispered, Draco knew he had to be strong for his mother, so he stood and hugged her,

"He was" he agreed.

"Draco!" Hermione said, rushing to him and wrapping her arms around him, "I am so sorry" Draco hugged her back, Hermione led him down to the parlour where Lily was waiting for him, she threw her arms around him,

"Daddy, why are you crying?" she asked, Hermione bit her lip,

"Lily baby, do you remember when we had Kermit?" Draco said, blinking back his tears, Lily nodded,

"He's in heaven now" Lily said, Draco nodded,

"That's right, Well baby Grandpa went to be with Kermit" Draco explained,

"You mean Grandpa is in heaven?" she asked, Draco nodded, "Grandpa died?" her eyes filled with tears, she held onto her father while they both sobbed.

Hermione stayed with them that night, Draco seemed to need her, she had never experienced the loss of a parent both hers where still alive, so she did not understand what Draco was going through, but he still clung to her like a child and she consoled him. Narcissa was finding it more difficult to come to terms with, she had locked herself in Lucius' room and would not come out, no matter how hard Draco begged, finally she emerged to tell Draco matter of factly that the funeral would be the next day, when Draco had tried to argue she would not listen, instead she had turned on her heel and walked straight to her rooms.

_Ok so there was the long long awaited chapter 11, I know it sucked and no this is not the end so don't panic, it's just the end for Lucius. Review and I shall updatesome time in the near future_


	12. Birthday Surprises

_I just want to say thank you to all my reviews for the last chapter, I must say I have only had one negative review which is fantastic. Also I want to congratulate Australia for the absolutely brilliant performance at the Commonwealth Games, 221 medals in all AUSTRALIA ROCKS!_

PLAYING HAPPY FAMILIES

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

The weeks seemed to fly by for Hermione, Lucius' funeral came and went uneventfully, only Hermione, Draco, Lily and Narcissa had gone. Draco seemed to think that it was better to give his father a quiet send off. Soon Hermione found herself emersed in party plans, Ginny was being a huge help, they had booked out a room at The Three Broomsticks and the invitations had been sent off, Hermione had wanted to surprise everyone with the engagement so they had decided to coincide it with Draco's birthday.

"So who have you got for catering?" Ginny asked, Hermione and Ginny had gone to lunch to discuss plans over lunch, Ginny looked like she was going to bust at any moment,

"Gin, I'm a witch and my mother is a brilliant cook I'm sure she wouldn't mind whipping up some fabulous food" Hermione replied,

"I could go for some fabulous food at the moment, where are those chips?" she asked, at that moment the waiter appeared with Ginny's bowl of hot chips and Hermione's sandwich. "Ok, so what about decorations?" Ginny asked,

"That is what my wand is for" Hermione replied taking a bite, Ginny shrugged,

"So what did you get Draco for his birthday?" Ginny pried

"I think what I got him will knock his socks off" Hermione replied, smirking Ginny sat up,

"What is it?" she asked, Hermione shook her head,

"You'll find out all in good time"

"Fine keep secrets from your best friend, I need to get back to work" she said standing,

"Are you sure you should be working in your condition?" Hermione asked,

"Argh, you sound like Harry, I'm pregnant, not and invalid" Ginny said, she threw some money onto the table and disappeared into the crowd. Hermione stood and went back into the shop, she bought another sandwich and made her way to The Apothecary where Draco had been working for the last few weeks until he could hire new staff,

"Good Afternoon my love" she whispered, dangling the sandwich in front of him,

"You are a darl aren't you, I'm starving" Draco opened the bag, "Corned beef and pickle, my favourite" he said taking a bite. "How are the plans for the party coming along?"

"I think we are all done, and it's about time the party is tomorrow night" Hermione said, Hermione sat down in the office chair across from Draco, "So how's business?" she asked,

"Hectic, speaking of which, I had better get back to it" he put his sandwich back on the desk and stood, "Sorry, I'll see you tonight?" he asked, Hermione nodded, she stood also and followed Draco back out to the shop.

"Bye love" Draco said kissing her on the cheek, Hermione smiled and made her way back outside.

The hours seemed to fly by the next day for Hermione, she felt like she had just woken up when she was putting her dress on for the party, Draco had let her spend as much money on it as she had wanted, but Hermione had not wanted to spend an outrageous amount of money on a dress so she had settled for buying the material and making it herself, it was made of ivory silk with a gathered V neckline, spaghetti straps continuing down to criss-cross at the back and drape. Hermione slipped it on and turned to face the mirror. She looked stunning, Hermione took a deep breath and made her way out of her bedroom down to where Draco was waiting. Draco and Hermione entered the party, everyone gasping over how beautiful Hermione looked. "May I have this dance?" Draco asked, holding his hand out to Hermione, she took it and he led her onto the dance floor,

"I wanted to get you something special for your birthday but I couldn't find anything for the man who has everything" Hermione joked, Draco smirked,

"I just need you" Draco replied,

"Well I finally found something" Draco raised his eyebrows at her,

"Nothing could top having you back in my life" Draco said,

"Well I won't tell you then" Hermione began to walk away from Draco towards the front of the room where the speeches were going to happen, when Draco grabbed her,

"Tell me" he said, pulling her close, Hermione smiled,

"Alright, but after the speeches, we have to announce this first" she said flashing her ring at him, Draco nodded and took her hand. Everyone turned to face them and the music stopped,

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate Draco's birthday, a lot of people told me that I should say something that might embarrass him or tell a funny story, but I'm not going to do that, instead I am going to tell you all how we got to where we are today, it has taken a lot of hard work for Draco and I to be together. First there was the fact that Draco and I were enemies and a lot of our friends did not accept us, ten years later we were reunited at our reunion of all places" there were scattered laughs around the room, "Draco and I wanted to announce tonight, in front of you all that we are engaged" Hermione finished, the was an explosion of sound as the entire room surged forward to view Hermione's ring, Hermione was swept away in the crowed and Draco was left to be congratulated by the men. Hermione looked over he shoulder and smiled.

Later that night, Hermione and Draco where lying in bed,

"So you never told me what you got me for my birthday?" Draco said, he rolled over and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist,

"Oh, so now you want to know?" she said, Draco kissed her neck,

"Please tell me" Draco begged, Hermione sat up,

"All right, well I hope you like what I am about to tell you" Hermione said, suddenly there was a pop and Harry apparated into the room,

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed,

"Sorry guys but Ginny has gone into labour and she wants Hermione there" Harry said averting his eyes,

"Oh, ok I'm coming, just give me a moment" Hermione got out of bed and threw some clothes on,

"Are you coming Draco?" she asked, Draco nodded and quickly got dressed, with three sharp pops they all apparated to St Mungo's hospital.

"She's over here guys" Harry said leading them to a room, they could hear Ginny inside,

Hermione stepped into the room,

"Oh, thank god you are here Hermione, I don't think I could do this with out you" she panted, Hermione smiled and stood beside the bed holding Ginny's hand,

"Ok Ginny, now we need a big push" the medi witch instructed, Ginny screwed up her face and squeezed Hermione's hand,

"Oh Merlin, I can't do this" Ginny said through deep breaths,

"Just breath, Ginny" Hermione said rubbing her back,

"Another push" Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand tighter,

"I'm so going to kill him, imagine putting me through this" Ginny said under her breath shooting daggers at Harry who was watching through a window. Hermione gave a small laugh,

"Have you said that for every child that you have had?" she asked,

"That's not the point" Ginny said, Hermione rubbed Ginny's back as she pushed again.

Three hours later Ginny gave birth to a beautiful baby boy,

"Oh my god" Ginny said through tears, "He looks just like Harry" she took the baby from the medi witch,

"He's perfect" Hermione said, Harry came into the room and put his arm around Ginny,

"Oh Harry, I love you so much" Ginny said kissing him on the cheek, Hermione left the room and joined Draco in the waiting room,

"It's a boy" she said, hugging Draco,

"I wish I had been there when you gave birth to Lily" Draco said,

"I'm sorry for that, but now that we are alone, I can finally tell you what I got you for your birthday."

"And what would that be, wait let's go somewhere private so we wont be interrupted again" Draco led her upstairs to Blaise' office,

"Draco, this is a surprise" Blaise said,

"Ginny just had a baby boy" Draco said, "Now Hermione is going to tell me what she got me for my birthday"

"Oh well I'll leave then and give you some privacy" Blaise replied winking at Draco, the door clicked shut and Draco turned to Hermione,

"So what is it?" he asked

Well there you go, there is Chapter Twelve. I hope this is starting to get better. Well till next Chapter, please review.

**Lynda**


	13. Having It All

Hi all, sorry for the long delay, I have started a new job and it's been hard to write this chapter but don't worry people, I hadn't forgotten about you guys, you are my biggest supporters so thank you

**CHAPTER 13 – HAVING IT ALL**

"You might want to sit down" she said, Draco pulled out a chair and sank into it, Hermione looked at him nervously,

"Honey, what is it?" Draco asked,

"Well, I went to St Mungo's yesterday" she started, "I have been feeling a bit off colour lately, and I wanted to know why" Hermione paused and sat down,

"What is it? Are you okay? Whatever it is, we'll get through it, I don't care how much it costs!" Draco said, Hermione smiled,

"I'm pregnant" she said, the silence that followed was unexpected, Hermione had expected some sort of reaction from him, then something very peculiar happened, Draco jumped out of his chair and picked her up,

"I'm going to be a father, again?" he shouted, Hermione smiled, her eyes filling with tears,

"Oh, I thought you would be happy" she said,

"Happy! I'm ecstatic!" Draco swung Hermione around, "This is the best day ever"

"There's more" Hermione said, wriggling from Draco's embrace,

"More? What else could top this fantastic news" Draco asked,

"Well I had the healer run a test, I wanted to know what sex the baby would be"

"You can do that?" Draco asked, Hermione nodded, "And?" Hermione smiled,

"It's a boy" she said, Draco hugged Hermione so tightly that she couldn't breathe,

"So this is what it feels like to have it all!" he said, "Does Lily know? Hermione shook her head,

"I better go tell her, honey you go and relax, put your feet up, can I get you anything? Ice cream with pickles? What about peanut butter on apples? Oh it doesn't matter, I'll bring you everything" with a small pop, Draco apparated out of the office, Hermione sighed, Draco's reaction had taken her by surprise, she had expected him to be happy, but he was acting like a kid in a candy shop, with a small pop Hermione followed Draco back to the house, sinking into a chair she suddenly felt exhausted;

A few minutes later she heard Draco rummaging through the kitchen, he walked into the sitting room with a tray, laden with all sorts of food,

"Here, I brought you ice cream, pickles, apples, peanut butter, marmalade, bread and chocolate sprinkles" he put the tray down on the coffee table,

"I'm really not hungry" Hermione said, "I'm just going to go to bed" Hermione got up and made her way to the bedroom, Draco following, they changed into their pyjama's, Draco started fluffing Hermione's pillows

"There you go my love" Hermione got into bed, Draco slid in next to her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "I can't believe we are going to have a son" he whispered, Hermione smiled,

"We really do have it all, don't we" she replied,

"Yes, we do" Draco whispered, kissing her hair.

The next morning Lily woke Hermione up,

"Is it true, Mum?" she asked, bouncing on the bed "Am I going to have a brother?"

"Yes, darling it's true" Hermione yawned, Lily continued bouncing on the bed

"What are we going to call him?" she asked, excitedly

"I don't know yet" Hermione said, sitting up, Draco appeared at the door,

"Lily, Hermione, you guys had better get ready quickly" he said, Hermione looked at him suspiciously,

"Why?" she asked

"We are all going into Diagon Alley today" and with that he left the room, Lily jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, Hermione sighed again and got out of bed, pulling on her robes, she wondered why Draco suddenly wanted to go to Diagon Alley on his day off.

At ten o'clock they were all ready to go, Hermione picked up the pot of floo powder and through some into the fire,

"You first, Lily" she said, Lily stepped into the fire,

"Diagon Alley!" she said, at once she started to spin and then disappeared from sight, Draco followed her and finally Hermione.

Hermione appeared in Diagon Alley, Draco and Lily were waiting for her outside Flourish and Blotts,

"Now will you tell us why we are here?" Hermione asked,

"We are going baby shopping" Draco said,

"Are we really, Daddy?" Lily asked, Draco nodded, they spent the rest of the day walking through Diagon Alley buying baby clothes that grew as the baby got bigger, a self rocking crib, a pram that wheeled itself.

**Ok so this was a crap chapter, but I wanted to get back into it and I wanted this chapter done by the end of today, I'm not going to promise when my next chapter will be up but I am taking a poll on what their baby should be named so when you review (cos I know you all will) give me some suggestions for a baby name. Babytinkerbelle**


	14. Playing Happy Families

**CHAPTER 14 – Independence Day Ball**

The weeks passed quickly for Draco and Hermione and they soon found themselves immersed in plans for the annual Independence Day Ball which marked the anniversary in which Harry defeated Voldemort. The entire wizarding community celebrated for a whole week ending with a huge ball, this year, it was to be a masked ball and Hermione and Ginny had spent days deciding what to go as, finally Ginny had decided that she and Harry would go as Cinderella and Prince Charming having heard the fairy tale when she was a little girl from her Uncle who was an accountant. Hermione didn't know what to dress up as, and disguising her belly was getting harder everyday, finally she settled on Romeo and Juliet.

The night of the ball arrived quickly, Hermione and Draco where in there bedroom getting ready,

"Oh, it's no use!" Hermione sighed,

"What's wrong, my love?" Draco asked, Hermione gave him a dirty look,

"My dress wont go over this belly, I hope this child arrives soon, I can't stand being like this, he is messing with my magic!" she took her dress off and threw it on the bed,

"Well, why don't you make the dress bigger so you wont see the bump" Draco suggested,

"I can't do any magic because junior in here has decided to play tricks" Hermione replied, she picked up her wand, "Watch" she walked over to the bedroom door and locked it, she pointed her wand at the door "Alohomora" she said, with a loud bang, the door blew off its hinges, crashing into the wall opposite, Draco smirked

"Well, well the Gryffindor Princess has lost her magic" he teased, Hermione's eyes narrowed,

"Watch what you say Malfoy, I could still manage to turn you into a ferret" she replied, Malfoy laughed

"Let me help you" he said kindly, picking up the dress, he waved his wand and then handed the dress back, "Try that" Hermione slipped it on and smiled,

"You're very good, there's a whole lot of Lily's clothes that need mending in the laundry, you are welcome to do that" Draco laughed,

"We had better get going, we'll be late" he replied, offering his arm. Hermione took it and they left for the ball.

They arrived at the ball half an hour later and marvelled at all the beautiful costumes, they both put their masks on and entered the room, Draco led Hermione to the dance floor, after several dances they left to find Ginny and Harry, they found them in the hall, arguing,

"You know I hate this thing, it's is just an excuse for the whole wizarding community to make a fuss over me!" Harry bellowed, Ginny was almost in tears,

"And why shouldn't they? What you did for us, for the whole community was worth far more than a stupid ball!" Ginny cried,

"Is everything ok?" Hermione asked,

"It's fine, Harry just thinks that this ball is a waste of time!" Ginny replied,

"Hermione, you know how much I hate being looked at, like I'm special" Harry replied,

"Look, why don't we head into the ball room and just have a drink and a chat" Draco said, the others agreed, they walked back into the ball room, where Draco and Harry promptly went to fetch them all a drink.

The night was going well, everyone seemed to be having a good time, it was almost midnight when Draco and Hermione left the dance floor,

"Excuse me, honey, there is someone I need to speak with" Draco said, Hermione nodded and sat down next to Ginny,

"Where is Harry?" she asked,

"Talking with the Viktor Krum" Ginny replied, Hermione took a sip of her drink and closed her eyes, suddenly there was a loud shriek from the centre of the room, Hermione's eyes snapped open, a dozen or so men and women were standing in masks,

"Who screamed?" Hermione asked Ginny,

"I don't know,"

"I wonder what is going on" Hermione made her way to the centre of the room, many of the guests were staring at the masked figures, Hermione looked closer, there seemed to be many more people here than she thought, pushing her way through the crowd, she could hear a high pitched laughing, and the men and women seemed to be chanting something that she could not make out, then it hit her, the reason why everyone was panicking, the woman who had screamed, it all made perfect sense, standing in front of her, were a dozen men and women, dressed as death eaters, the crowd of masked people made their way forward, a sudden sense of déjà vu washed over Hermione, as one of the Death Eaters, levitated a witch and hung her upside down, the woman started screaming as the Death Eaters marched forward, Hermione was shoved roughly out of the way, Hermione could hear Harry and other from the ministry shouting and sparks of light were flying past her. Hermione looked up at the passing Death Eaters, one of them looked directly at her,

"You'll be next, mudblood" he spat at her, and then as if in slow motion, a lock of white blonde hair fell in front of the Death Eaters mask, Hermione mouth dropped open, her mind was racing, automatically thinking of excuses,

"It was a trick of the light" she thought, "Or it could have been anyone" but in the depths of her mind, she knew the truth, Draco was one of those Death Eaters, he had played her for a fool. Almost as soon as it started, the Death Eaters disappeared, the crowd of party goers made quickly for the door, Hermione curled into a ball in the corner and sobbed, all this time he had lied to her, he had not changed his ways, he was one of them, no doubt he had pretended to love her to get closer to Harry.

Hermione did not know how long she sat there for, it felt like years, Draco came bursting through the doors,

"Hermione!" he yelled, he ran to her, "Are you ok?" he asked, gently.

"I'm fine" she replied, coldly the expression of Draco's face turned from concern to confusion,

"What's the matter?" he asked,

"I saw you!" Hermione screamed, "You came right up to me and you and you said you'll be next, mudblood" Hermione started to sob,

"I don't know what you are talking about" Draco said, "You think, one of those Death Eaters, was me?" he asked, Hermione stood,

"I saw you!" she whispered, "All this time, I trusted you, and you played me for a fool."

"Hermione…." Draco started,

"I left Lily with you because I believed she would have been better off, and now I am having your child and all this time, you've just been playing happy families, for what? To get closer to Harry?"

"Please, listen to me, it wasn't me, I was with Hector Evangelista, he owns eighty percent of all the Apothecaries in America, we've been arranging a business deal" Draco said, "Please believe me, Hermione" he took her hand, "I love you, and Lily and I would never do anything to hurt either of you, not like that."

"So how do you explain that I saw you?" she asked, Draco shook his head,

"I don't know" he said quietly, "All I know is, whoever it was, was not me" Hermione stared at him,

"I want to believe you Draco, but how can I when I know that I saw the man that I love staring down at me through one of those masks" Draco looked into her eyes, tears formed at the corners of his,

"You once told me that you believed me because you were able to look into my eyes and you saw the truth, if that was true then, it is true now" Hermione looked away, "Look at me, Hermione"

"Hermione, Draco!" a voice interrupted them, Harry had come into the room, "Thank god you are both alright" Harry enveloped Hermione in a hug,

"Harry, could you, could I talk to you for a minute?" Draco asked, Harry nodded and followed him out of the room, "Listen mate, Hermione believes that I was one of those masked people, I don't know why but she keeps saying, she saw me, now I need you to take her back to your place, I need to do something and then I will come and collect her" Draco said, Harry eyed him suspiciously,

"Were you one of those masked people, Draco?" Harry asked,

"Of course not, no" Draco replied,

"Alright then, we'll see you soon" Harry re-entered the ballroom and went to Hermione, "Draco just told me what happened, I'd like you to come stay with Ginny and I" he said, Hermione nodded and they both apparated back to Harry's house.

Draco apparated after them, but instead of appearing in front of his house, he appeared in the lobby of large building, making as little noise as possible, Draco slipped into one of the offices, he removed an object from a draw and slipped out again, being careful not to alert anyone to his presence. Once out of the building, Draco opened his hand, a tiny hourglass hung from a solid gold chain, the last time turner in existence, he knew only one person had it, but he was sure no one would miss it, the Ministry were busy trying to catch the death eaters, and the owner of this time turner would not be returning to work for several weeks.

Moving quickly, Draco slipped the time turner over his head, and apparated to Harry's house, the sight that met his eyes was enough to knock the wind out of him, Ministry officials were swarming all over the house, Draco pushed his way forward, in the centre of the crowd stood the Minister for Magic, standing next to him bound was the last person he ever expected to be arrested by the Ministry.

**Well there you go all, Chapter 14 is up and I decided to make this one a little bit more suspenseful than the others. Anyway I hope you don't guess who has been arrested, not quite where I was going to take this chapter but there you go. Please Review and I will update ASAP.**

Document: 863352.doc

Author: Lynda Wilson

Save Date: 26/09/2006

RMIT UniversityPage 3 of 3


	15. The Minister for Magic

"No, stop!" Draco shouted as he rushed forwards,

"Draco!" Hermione yelled, "Tell them it wasn't him!" Hermione was on her knees sobbing into her hands,

"Minister, think about it, Harry Potter, a death eater?" Draco asked,

"Mr. Malfoy I would beg you to keep your own business to yourself, he was caught at the scene of the crime!" the Minister said matter of factly, "Mr. Potter was seen leaving the room mere minutes before the DeathEaters appeared, he only returned once the DeathEaters left, I am a smart man Mr. Malfoy it does not take a genius to put two and two together" the Minister replied. Draco tried hard not laugh;

"You put two and two together and came up with five, Minister!" Draco shouted, "Did it not occur to you that Mr. Potter destroyed Voldemort and that it is part of his duty to hunt the Death Eaters until every last one of them is in Azkaban?" the minister looked flabbergasted, Draco could see the situation ticking over in his head,

"Test his wand!" Hermione yelled, "That will show you!" the minister nodded slowly,

"Mr. Potter hand over your wand!" he demanded, Harry handed over his wand;

"Priori Incantato" the minister whispered, Harry's wand emitted a greyish fog, as the fog cleared the Dark Mark loomed above them, Hermione gasped

"Harry, tell me it is not true!" Harry did not say anything; he stared at the ground, "It can't be true!" Hermione said, "Harry, tell them it's not true"

"Out of my way Miss Granger, this man will be taken to Azkaban" the minister said,

"No! he's been imperiused" Hermione argued, the minister would not listen to her, instead pushed past dragging Harry with him, quickly disapparating.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Draco shouted,

"Oh, it's totally unfair, Harry and I were just talking about what happened when all these Aurors appeared and started shouting that they had tracked the Dark Mark to Harry's wand" Hermione sobbed,

"Right, I'm going to the ministry" Draco replied, he pulled his cloak tighter around him,

"I'm coming too" Hermione said, Draco turned on the spot and appeared in front of the ministry.

"Minister, I demand that you release Harry Potter at once" Draco said, marching into the Minister's office, "Do you not realise that the free wizarding world that we live in today is because of the man you just arrested?"

"Mr Malfoy, I am aware that Mr Potter was the reason You-Know-Who is no longer but the evidence speaks for itself, and Mr Potter has not denied it, rather than told us he cannot remember what he had been doing" Hermione paled,

"Arthur…..Mr Weasley, Harry is like a son to you, you of all people should believe him when he says he cannot remember" she whispered, Mr. Weasley inspected a burn mark in his desk,

"It is out of my hands, Hermione, unless we find the person who imperiused Harry to conjure the Dark Mark, I am afraid Harry will be trialled and sent to Azkaban."

"Then I will find out who did it, if you will not" Hermione said, with that she turned and disapparated, Draco following quickly after her.

"Hermione!" a voice yelled as Draco appeared in front of their home,

"Ron, it's Harry, he's been arrested for casting the Dark Mark at the ball, he's been imperiused and your father won't release him" Hermione cried, she flung her arms around Ron's neck,

"It's ok, I'll speak to him" Ron whispered, "Come inside now and have a cup of tea" Ron led Hermione into the house with Draco following close behind,

"It's all so unfair, Harry didn't conure it, it's like the Quidditch World cup all over again, wrongfully blaming Harry" Hermione sobbed, "Oh Draco, I owe you an apology, I thought, when I saw your face, I assumed the worst"

"It's ok" Draco whispered rubbing her back,

"Wait, Hermione, you say you saw Malfoy under one of those masks?" Ron asked standing,

"Yes, but it wasn't him" Hermione answered, Ron drew his wand,

"A Malfoy never changes its spots" Ron spat,

"Ron, no it wasn't Draco, it was somebody else" Hermione cried,

"Oh he's done a good number on you, Hermione, he's even fooled you into thinking that somebody had taken Polyjuice Potion to impersonate him?" Ron said, he was smiling but the smile was malicious, almost maniacal.  
"Ron, stop you don't know what you are saying"

"Oh I know what I am saying alright, he's fooled everyone into thinking that he is innocent in all of this, that someone took Polyjuice Potion to fool you into thinking that it was he under the Death Eater mask, then this someone imperiused Harry and made him cast the Dark Mark, no I will not believe it, he has taken everything from me, he stole you from me at school, then again now and now he's a Death Eater and you are willing to believe him over me, your dearest friend" Ron yelled, he face was as red as his hair,

"It's an interesting theory, Ron" Draco started coolly, "You seem to have given it a lot of thought"

"A lot of thought" Ron yelled, "A lot of thought, oh yes, it took me months to figure out the best way to have you arrested and to get you away from Hermione, I knew I needed to wait until the ball, then I would show everyone the Death Eater that you really are" Hermione had turned white,

"It was you!" she yelled, "Incarcerous" thick ropes shot out of her want and wound themselves around Ron, the colour drained from his face

"What are you doing?" he asked,

"You set this up to try and make me think that it was Draco who was the Death Eater, but I would never have believed this of you Ron, this makes you worse than a Death Eater."

"We'll take him to the ministry, he can confess their and tell his best friend that he Imperiused him and forced him to cast the Dark Mark" Draco said,

"What makes you think I am going to confess?"

"You forget, Draco owns The Apothecary, he is also the best potion maker since Snape" Hermione replied, "And I know you never learnt how to fight it."

"Veritaserum?" Draco asked, Hermione nodded. Hermione turned on the spot with Ron disapparating to the ministry, Draco following closely behind them.

Once at the ministry they again barged into Arthur Weasley's office,

"Minister, we have caught the culprit behind tonight's fiasco" Draco announced.


	16. A Happy Ending

PLAYING HAPPY FAMILIES

_**A/N: Ok, I know this was way overdue and I hope all my reviewers haven't abandoned me, but here it is, the final chapter!**_

_**PLAYING HAPPY FAMILIES**_

_**CHAPTER 16**_

_**A HAPPY ENDING**_

Hermione marched Ron straight into the Minister's office and roughly pushed him into a chair,

"Arthur, we have found the real culprit" Hermione announced, Arthur stared at Hermione as though seeing Voldemort,

"Hermione, what is the meaning of this?" he stuttered,

"She's been imperiused Dad, Malfoy is making her think that it was me who cast the Dark Mark" Ron said,

"Unhand him at once!" Arthur yelled, a small pop outside the room signalled Draco's arrival,

"If you do not believe me, let him take Veritaserum" Hermione said, taking the small bottle from Draco, she forced Ron's head back and tipped a few drops into his mouth, Arthur stared at him, his wand half drawn,

"Did you cast the Dark Mark?" Draco asked after a few minutes

"Yes" Ron replied,

"Did you imperious Harry Potter and impersonate Draco?" Hermione asked, Ron looked like he was trying to hold the words back,

"Yes" he whispered, Arthur stared at Ron as though seeing him for the first time,

"Why would you do such a thing?" Ron took a deep breath and stared straight at Hermione,

"Why? You ask why?" he yelled, his face going beet red, "I waited years for Hermione to see me, to love me! And all I get is friendship! I don't want friendship, I wanted you as my wife, a wife who would stay home and have my children, make my dinner and worship me for the man that I am!"

"The man that you are is nothing compared to Draco! You disgust me!" Hermione spat at his feet and walked out the office,

"You best call the Aurors, Minister" Draco said before walking out of the room and disapparating to their flat.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered, entering their dark bedroom, he heard a sob coming from the bathroom and made his way in, "Honey, what's wrong?" Hermione sat next to the toilet sobbing, she looked up at him with fear in her eyes,

"I'm bleeding" she whispered, Draco panicked, "I need to go to St. Mungo's" Draco scooped Hermione into his arms and disapparated again. He appeared in the lobby of the hospital and rushed to the nearest Healer,

"We need help!" the healer looked at Draco's panicked face and took Hermione from him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Four hours later, Draco was still waiting to be able to see Hermione, the Healer had been out a few times to inform him of what was happening, the stress of Ron's betrayal had been to much for her and she had almost lost the baby, but by a little luck and a lot of magic, they had saved his son, Rhys Lucius Draco Malfoy had been born at 2:55am, his mother however had not woken since the emergency birth.

"Mr. Malfoy?" a timid voice asked, Draco looked down at the small witch who smiled shyly up at him, "Your wife has woken" she said, Draco shifted Rhys in his arms and pushed the door open, Hermione was sitting up but looked tired, Draco pressed a kiss to her forehead,

"Is this him?" she whispered, Draco offered him to her, Hermione took the small boy in her arms and stroked his cheek, "What did you name him?"

"Well, I know how much you liked the name Rhys, but that you wanted to honour me and my father, so I named him Rhys Lucius Draco" Hermione smiled softly,

"It's perfect, I'm sorry if I scared you" Draco sat on the bed next to her,

"I'm just glad that you both are ok" he replied, wrapping an arm around Hermione, she sighed softly and closed her eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily was able to visit the next day and instantly took to her little brother, she wanted to carry him everywhere, she also helped feed, bath and change him, and Hermione was released from hospital the following week. Ron had been trialled and sent to life in Azkaban.

Hermione had not spoken of Ron since the night of the ball, instead she had immersed herself in plans for their wedding, the days slipped by for Draco who had taken leave from his shop to spend more time at home with his new son and soon to be wife. Soon the day of his wedding was upon them and they couldn't have asked for a more beautiful day.

Draco sat with Blaise and Harry in his private quarters, the wedding was due to start in ten minutes, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Nervous, mate?" Harry asked, Draco shook his head,

"Something is wrong, I have to go see Hermione" Draco stood and made his way out of the tent, Hermione had asked Professor McGonagall if they were able to use the grounds of Hogwart's for the ceremony, Draco made his way over to the girls' tent, he stuck his head,

"You shouldn't be here!" Ginny yelled, seeing him enter the tent, "It's bad luck"

"Where's Hermione?" he asked,

"She's having her make up done, we'll be out soon" Ginny pushed Draco back out of the tent, "Go, you're about to be married" Draco slowly made his way back to the men's tent, where the ministry official was waiting,

"Are you ready?" he asked, Draco nodded.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Hermione had spared no expense for her wedding day, her gown was a silk satin, Ulla-Maija original, it had an empire bodice. She stood at the end of the aisle waiting for her cue, the wedding march started and Hermione made her way down the aisle towards her soon to be husband.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here today to witness the eternal bond of these two people, if anyone here has reason to believe that these two should not be joined, speak now" Hermione held her breath, she had not been able to shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, when no one spoke, the ministry official continued, Hermione let out her breath and looked up at Draco,

"The couple before me have elected to write their own vows, Mr. Malfoy, if you would" Draco cleared his throat and smiled slightly at Hermione,

"I, Draco, take you, Hermione, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity. " he said, he slipped a white gold band onto her finger and squeezed her hand, Hermione took a deep breath,

"I, Hermione, take you, Draco, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us." She said, she took the wedding band Blaise offered her and slipped it onto Draco's finger,

"Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me." they said together,

"Do you, Draco Abaxus Malfoy take Hermione Jean Granger, to be your wife for now and forever?"

"I do" Draco replied,

"And do you Hermione Jean Granger, take Draco Abraxus Malfoy to be your husband for now and forever?" Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes, the love she felt for him was mirrored in his eyes,

"Yes, I do" she replied,

"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife" he smiled "You may now kiss your bride" Draco leaned down and kissed her, their was applause all around them. "Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you Mr. and Mrs Draco Malfoy."

**THE END**

**A/N: OMG I finally finished, but do not fret when I get time I will write another little part to this which is already in the planning stages about their honeymoon, probably a cute little one shot piece of fluff, so stay tuned. **


End file.
